Um, Please Don't Eat Me
by Eternal-Explosionist
Summary: Ryuki Shikami, host of the 7 tailed Wolf and trouble.While on a mission to her previous home, she becomes abducted by the Akatsuki.During all of this trouble and turmoil, she desprete to keep the trust of her village and her new comrades. DeidaraOCKisame
1. Chapter 1 Burning Art

Y.Y: hello people of It is I! Your favorite oneshot writer! But today that's all going to change! As of today I will be posting a conflict story! As the title link says, it's called "Um…Please Don't Eat me…" Obviously stating that Kisame will be one of the main characters! Along with everyone's favorite explosionist!!

-Deidara and Kisame enter Y.Y's random speaking room-

Deidara: Hey

Kisame: Yo

Y.Y: These two will be rivals for my original character, Ryuki Shikami!

-Ryuki enters-

Ryuki: Hi everyone

Deidara: Hey Ryuki

Kisame: What's up?

Ryuki: nothingmuch, I just got dragged here by Y.Y, away from training.

Y.Y: No need for training! You will be spending time in my story!

Deidara, Ryuki, Kisame: Oh boy…

Y.Y: Let the Saga begin!

**Um…Please Don't Eat Me…**

_**.:Chapter 1:. Dangerous**_

I had no idea what I was doing. Nope, none at all. I must be a unique shinobi all right. I could feel the deathly calm breeze as I faced my opponet on the roof of the Hokage's tower, the tallest tower/building in all of Konoha. Oh yes, I must be _bloody_ brilliant. I clutched the scroll as tightly as I possibly could. Oh, and yes, to top it off I was holding the item the _Akatsuki_ were after, yay me.

My opponet, Uchiha Itachi, was glaring severely at me. My god, what happened to the even tempered way he acted at the hideout? Oh, it might because they think I called for help and Konoha found their latest hideout. Sorry, bud that wasn't my fault. Right, back to the problem at hand.

I took a tenative step back and felt the edge of the tiled roof with my heel. I took a deep breath and jumped backwards. The wind was screaming as I plummeted toward the lake below. My hair was forced out of it's hairtie, allowing my layers of brown hair to blind my view. It felt as if my heart had stopped, and I couldn't breath, the rush of air stole my breath as I fell.

I could feel my back collide with the surface of the clear lake, well, actually it was kinda red, cause I was bleeding from some injuries. Bubbles formed around me as I descended toward the lake's bottom. All of this water reminded me of him, and I felt my heart tightened at the thought.

Oh, I might want to start from the begginning of my story…

-------------------- ----------------------- ---------------------

A rush of color was spinning past my vision as I was spirling through the air. I landed on the ground and skidded for a couple of yards. I heard a chuckle and I sat up quickly while growling at the fool who was laughing, provoking me.

Kakashi Hatake. Fellow Jounin, and my sparring partner.

"Are you through, Ryuki? I'd like to get back to my book" he said calmly, even though I knew he was smirking beneath the mask. I pushed myself to my feet and gave a smirk of my own.

"Not even close" I told him while throwing a dozen kunais at his figure. He easily avoided them but I quickly made some hand signs and the wind picked up speed drastically. I shifted my feet further apart and moved one foot forward then moved the other foot back. I moved my right arm to the side and held my left in a jutsu form. The wind continued to glow and I knew my eyes were glowing a silver blue color.

I could see the forms the winds were creating and they collided on all the sides of Kakashi, causing him to be sliced to bits. My eyes returned to their normal blue color and I swung my fist around to only have it caught by Kakashi.

"Good attack, glad I wasn't hit" he laughed, while releasing my fist. I sighed. I had lost again.

"You win…"I mumbled while stuffing my hands in my pocket, pouting slightly. He placed his hand on my head and ruffled my hair slightly.

"That's right." He laughed, "Now you owe me a mission" I hung my head slightly, and sighed loudly.

"All right…want do you want me to do?" I asked, a feeling of dread washing over me. He was going to make do the mission he least wants to do, damn.

"Don't worry, it's a simple delivery mission" He made a few hand signs and an averaged sized scroll appeared, about the length of my arm and twice as wide. I took the scroll from him and I was almost was jerked down with its sudden weight.

"Where to…?" I asked, while slinging the scroll across my back, holding onto the strap with my left hand. I really hope he doesn't have me take it far…

"Kirigakure—"

"Kirigakure?! Do you know how long that'll take?!" I yelped, surprised by the location that the scroll had to delivered to. He covered my mouth with his gloved hand and said.

"Yes I know, but a loss is a loss." I knew he was smiling at my pouting face and he then added, "But I'll make it worth your while…"

"How so?" I asked curiously, while pulling his hand away.

"I'll treat you to dinner, the night you return" he said while folding his arms in front of his chest, like this was a big deal.

"And you won't leave me with the bill?" I asked, he's taken advantage of my good manners a few times before. An anime sweatdrop appeared and he scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, of course…" he laughed sheepishly, remembering the last time he had tried that. I had chased him down (after paying obviously) and made him promise he would never do it again, while holding his precious book hostage.

"Okay…" I sighed. "I'll leave now then…" He ruffled my hair again and said.

"I'll see you when you get back then" Then he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

------------------------ -------------------------------- -------------------------------

"That her, yeah?" asked a person dressed in a black cloak that was decorated with red clouds, Akatsuki, while looking down at the girl who was leaving the Konoha gates.

"Yes, the seventh Jinchuuriki. Ryuki, the Seven Tailed Wolf" replied the blue skinned counterpart. "We simply keep her until we get the Kyuubi, if we tried to seal her without the Fox, the statue would be destroyed"

"Stupid brat, yeah" muttered the blonde. "How much longer?"

"We'll strike her at sundown" confirmed the sword weilder.

---------------------- ----------------------------------- --------------------------------

I sat on the ground with a huff. This scroll was heavy! Not just your average heavy, but dead weight heavy. I then thought back to what Kakashi had said, explaining the weight.

_"This scroll is loaded with with protective sealing paper. If you even try to open it your eyes will be struck with a severe Sight Binding Jutsu, only Tsunade-sama can release it." Informed Kakashi, as I secured the scroll to my back._

_"Do you know what it's protecting?" I asked, wanting to know what I was gaurding. He leaned closer and whispered,_

_"The most sacred of techniques. It's our scroll of every Jutsu ever casted, even the Fourth Hokage's Demon sealing" My blue eyes widened. I always felt sickish whenever people talked about demons._

_"I do my best and not fail"_

I looked up at the sky and noticed that sunlight was starting to fade. I walked in the forest until I came into a clearing and started to make a fire. Smoke started to rise, and I blew at the embers softly, encouraging them to rise higher and to burn brighter. A breeze came and forced the smoke into my face, causing me to cough and wave at it, trying to stop anymore from coming in my direction.

I removed the scroll from my back, which caused me to sigh with relief. I pulled the collar of my purple long sleeve shirt to the side and I could see a mark from the strap, it would probably be a bruise by the end of my journey.

God, Kirigakure? That's far, across another village the size of Konoha, or bigger, then I have to travel across a distance of water. I'd have to be across the water withing the timespan of one day, or else I'm sunk, literally. So I would have to reach the water's edge, make camp and leave early the next morning, while my chakra was fresh and strong, then travel at a constant speed until I reach Kirikagure's edge. Why did they have to be on an island? It's an advantage and disadvantage. They would have enough time to prepare an attack if a threat appeared, but they would also have to be careful with their supplies or else they're stuck until another shipment comes in. That could take days, or months, depending the situation. A double edged blade.

A rustle brought me out of my planning and I got to my feet, scroll back on my back and blade in hand. I kept very still, listening to everything intently. Nothing, not even a leaf was twitching.

A breath grazed my ear and I spun around with my kunai only to have it caught by a shark like man. My eyes widened and he grinned at me, revealing his very sharp teeth, dammit. I struggled to pull my wrist free but he was gripping it too tightly, if he held on any tighter my wrist would surely break. I jerked again, come on! I need that wrist!

"So, this is her, yeah?" I looked up to see a blonde haired person looking down at me from a bird (obviously chakra made). At first glance I would have guessed that he was a she, but once he spoke, his voice confirmed his gender. He had long blonde hair, half was pulled into a ponytail and a portion of it concealed his left eye. His blue eye surrounded by black, was staring intently at me, as if I was a painting or something.

"Take a picture buddy, it'd last longer" I snapped at him, irritated due to the fact that my wrist hurts and decided to take it out on the man-lady.

I bent my knees, earning me a glance from the two Akatsuki members. I then launched myself into the air, dragging the unprepared shark man. I looked down to see him still holding my wrist. I grolwed and started to spin around, taking him on a one way spinning top ride of doom.

"Let go of me!!" I yelled as I began to gain speed, his grip loosening ever so slightly. He then used his other arm to grasp the handle of his sword. I noticed this and increased my speed, faster and and faster until everything was just a mass of color. His grip loosened again and I took the chance and grasped my forearm with my left hand. I took a deep breath and then jerked my arm upward, using a boost of chakra. His grip vanished entirely and I stopped spinning to see him launch into the air, flying 100 yards and going, upward.

"Wow…" I mumbled,"Didn't think he'd go that high…"

"Didn't think I'd be here either, yeah?" I spun around to see the blonde behind me ontop of his flying bird. I rocketed a dozen meters away from him, far enough that he can't touch me, but close enough for me to deal enough damage. I remained on the air, this was my element after all.

His hand moved toward a pouch on his waist. What could he be up to? I observed his hand remaining in his pouch and then he pulled out two birds.

Clay art? What could he do with—

It then came to me.

That was explosive clay.

"Shit!!" I cursed as I immediately brought an updraft, tetering the bombs from their directed course. They simply adapted and resumed their charge at me and I formed a couple of hand seals as quickly as I possibly could.

I watched my doppleganger become blown to bits as the bombs detonated. Geesh, that would've hurt. I peered through the branches to see him looking around.

"Come on out, yeah! Or do you want me to blow you out of your hiding spot?" he yelled, his voice traveling all over the forest—that's it! I cupped some wind into my hand and whispered something to it. I weaved it through the trees and I activated it once it was at least fifty meters away.

"Over here, girly-man!" it yelled. He looked toward the voice and seemed very irritated as he thrusted a bomb in that direction.

"Ha! What do ya say to that bitch, yeah?!" he yelled at the smoke in triumph. As he gloated, I used my ability and stared to loosen the strap the held the explosive clay. I saw it starting to lower another few inches. A little more and it'll be free…

I froze once he started to move his hand to the pouch. I held it at it's usual spot, supporting it with air, praying that he wouldn't notice the slight support difference. He looked to the sky and said,

"Wow, she really threw him far, wonder how long it'll be until he comes back down, yeah?" He drew his hand away from the pouch, forming another bomb, and tossing it into the area where he thought I was. As soon as it was clear I took the bag away, unaudibly sighing with relief. The bag came floating gently toward the ground and landed in a bush, hiding from its owner. Now to harm the explosionist…

I launched myself into the air, allowing my presence to be known. He spun around and glared at me.

"Why aren't you dead yeah?! Even though we're not suppose to kill you, you could at least be bleeding!" He hand reached automatically toward where the pouch was and once his hand fastened around nothing, he looked at his waist and glared at me harshly.

"Give me back my art, yeah!" I raised an eyebrow, he sounded like a little kid who's toy got taken away by an older sibling.

"Sorry, no art for you" I told, using the voice a mother would use to show that her word was final. He formed some hand signs and smirked when I narrowed my eyes slightly in confusion.

"Well, guess I'll just detonate it, wherever it is, causing an explosion so vast that it would wipe out this entire forest, a radius of 60 miles, yeah!" he explained, his smirk turning into an evil grin.

Just as I was about to respond to that, the sound of something cutting through the air, caught my attention. I looked over my shoulder just to see the shark man's sword coming toward me. I brought my arms to block and I tried to suppress a scream of pain. The sword was cutting off my flesh and eating away at my chakra. I forced myself downward, toward the spot where I had hidden the blonde guy's clay. He then shouted the word that would trigger the bomb.

"Katsu!" I used all the wind power I could muster and used it to surround the bomb.

The explosion was HUGE, it had so much force I thought I was going to be flattened just by the air force it produced. I forced more chakra to my hands and focused on shrinking the bomb, ignoring the blood that dripped past my lips. I gasped as force just seemed to flow out of it, but I forced more chakra to my hands, praying that I would have enough strength to smother the C-4 leveled bomb.

_Please…just a bit more…_ I prayed. We were just barely out of Konoha's border, they would be in danger of this force. I tried a different approach and formed a cyclone out of the fire force, and I spun around and faced the two attackers. They were both looking at me like I was crazy. Yes, I very well could be crazy with an idea like this, but it could work very well in my favor, or it could hurt me very badly. A gamble I'm willing to take.

They kept staring at me, like I was a demon or something (well, I kind of am). I could feel myself drip with sweat and I could feel dirt from the bomb on my face, stretching from my left lower cheek and ending at the bridge of my nose. I coughed slightly and more blood rolled past my lips. I grinned at them and I saw them take a step back. I brought my hands over my head and back slightly, to give me some momentum. I lifted my right foot and jerked myself forward, directing the fire cyclone in their direction. I saw it hit the general target and I felt myself fall to the ground onto the soft grass. I couldn't hear anything except for the roar of the fire.

"She's extremely dangerously. Which is why she is coming with us…"

Y.Y: Now Review! And tell me what you thought of it!

Kisame: How come I was gone most of that chapter?

Deidara: Because Ryuki turned you into a space cadet

Ryuki: hey that wasn't my idea, I'm just a character

-everyone looks at Y.Y-

Y.Y: Well review and we'll have some more adventures in chapter two!

-Runs away and hides with a package of M&M's-


	2. Chapter 2 Chained

**Um…Please Don't Eat Me…**

Y.Y: Yay! Chapter 2 of my actual conflict series!

-silence-

Y.Y: This is the part when you cheer…

-claps-

Y.Y: I don't like a sarcastic audience…

-silence once more-

Y.Y: Fine! I'll just hug Deidara!

-glomps unprepared explosionist-

Deidara: Ack!

Y.Y: You'll be a good audience, right?

Deidara: C-can't…breathe…

-lets go of his neck-

Y.Y: sorry, Deidara..-sniff- -sniff-

-looks at Y.Y nervously-

Deidara: You're not…going to…_cry_ are you…?

Y.Y: -rubs eyes quickly- i-if no one wants me t-to write…then…what's my purpose on this site? –starts crying again-

Deidara: -hugs Y.Y. and glares at the audience- Read and review dammit! Don't make Y.Y. cry!

Y.Y: -thoughts- works every time time…-end thoughts-

--------------------------- ---------------------------------

_**.:Chapter 2:.**_

Something was rubbing against my injured arms and tightening them. I gasped loudly with pain and my eyes snapped open. Hardly a foot away sat the blue shark guy. I could feel the blood leave my face and I found it hard to breath. They're alive and well, what about the bomb cyclone's effect?! Why are they acting as if I didn't do any damage?!

"About time you woke up, girl" said the shark person while tightening the bandage on my arm. I inhaled sharply due to the pain. I opened one eye to see the damage of my arm, and I had to control myself from retching. My arms appeared to be soaked with blood as my arm's skin was shredded, flapping when the wind came.

I turned my head away and clenched my teeth together, tears were threatening to fall, it hurt so bad. I heard a chuckle and I turned my head back around to see the shark guy chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, not liking being laughed at.

"You" he answered simply, while tugging on my bandage. I hissed and jerked it away from him.

"I'll do it" I huffed while sitting indian style, pulling the bandages around my arm more gently than he had.

"Hey Deidara, she's awake" called the fish guy, to whom I would sadly guess be the man-lady.

"About time, yeah!" The blonde guy, Deidara, appeared in front of me. He knelt dowen to my height and said,

"You made me use all of my clay, yeah"

"I suppose…" I replied, remembering the fire cyclone. He brought his face close to my ear and whispered,

"And I don't like that, yeah" He pulled away and gripped my wrist tightly.

"H-hey, let go!" I yelped, that was the wrist the shark guy had almost snapped earlier.

"Does it hurt, yeah?" he asked me, while smirking at my pain. He tightened his grip and I could feel my bone almost ready to break.

"I said, let go!" I yelled in his face, just as I summoned a giant wave of wind to blow him into a nearby tree, and I rubbed my wrist gingerly. I sat back on the ground and resumed bandaging my arms.

"Here." I was then jerked to the side to face the shark guy. He pulls out more bandages and I tried to scout away.

"I can—" I started to say.

"—Not do it alone, obviously" he interrupted, while forcing me to sit in the original spot he had placed me in. I felt like a little kid being scolded by their father.

He placed his hand on my cheek, where the bomb had gotten me. I flinched, involuntarily, at the pressure. He smirked at my pain and I glared at him. _Stupid fish, liking my pain, just go be__come__ sushi already!_

He placed his large blue hand over my cheek and I could feel chakra radiating. Wait…was he healing me…? I looked at him confused as chakra continued to close my wound. His skin was rough and calloused, probably from dealing with the huge sword on his back, and he had a light scent of seawater.

"Done" he confirmed while pulling his hand away. I looked at the two of them. It looked as if the were simply resting at this area, recooperating from the injuries I gave them. Serves them right. As I moved myself into a more comfortable position, I noiced that my back felt awfully light…

My eyes widened. Shit! They have the scroll! I looked around the area carefully and saw it resting propped up against a tree next to Deidara.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, and stretched my limbs, earning me a glance from the two missing ninjas. I stood up to stretch my legs and now they were staring at me, thinking I was going to run off or something. It's as if they don't trust me or something. Good, they're not complete stupid then.

I glanced at the two, who were tensing up, suspecting that something was going to happen, which was of course. I then bolted for the forest, using my wind to amplify my speed. I made some simple handsigns quickly, I was low on chakra and I didn't want to run out in the middle of my escape plan. I formed a doppleganger and I had my copy continue running and I soared into the air, above the canopy of trees.

I flew toward the site we were first at and I saw my scroll resting against the same tree. I landed next to it and just as I was about to sling it across my back, something I didn't plan on happened.

I was jerked back and I was pinned to someone and when I saw the blue skin, I began to kick and squirm.

"Now, now, you don't want me to chop off your legs do you?" he asked, in a voice that stated –stop-moving-and-shut-up-cause-you're-in-big-trouble. I stopped kicking and remained limp as a rag doll, mostly because his big arm was around my neck and cutting off my breathing passage. It was getting harder and harder to breathe…hey, isn't that a song?

"Hey, Kisame…" said Deidara while coming from the shadows of some trees.

"What now Deidara?" he snapped, his grip tightening subconsciously.

"She's almost as blue as you, yeah" he commented while pointing at my face.

-----Switch POV--------Kisame-----------

I rolled my eyes at his comment and looked down down at the girl, who was trying to pull my arm from the headlock position. I lowered my face near hers and saw that her face was indeed turning slightly blue from the lack of air.

"Oh. Can't breathe can you?" I asked while dropping her to the ground. She gasped and shuddered as she filled her lungs with much wanted air, while glaring at me weakly and coughing roughly.

She started to stand up slightly but I pushed her down with my foot and then I sat down on the middle of her back.

"Get off of me, you over weight shark!" she yelped while trying to pull away, even though the laws of physics were against her. I was much bigger than her and I was placed right on the middle of her, no room from any sort of advantage.

I chuckled. She was still putting up a fight and she was quite entertaining. I stopped laughing once I realized that I was sitting on grass, and not the Jinchuuriki.

-------------Switch POV---------------Ryuki--------------

As I hid within the earth, I held my hands in the sign of the tiger. Kakashi's technique would finally come in handy.

The shark guy was sitting on the ground and I grinned with eagerness, his reaction would be priceless.

"Take this!" I shouted. "Konoha's Sacred Technique! 1,000 Years of Death!" The ground around me parted, allowing me to shove my hands forward, radiating with chakra, shoving it right up the shark guy's ass. Deidara was howling laughter as Kisame jumped up and down, clutching his ass.

"Ow!!" yelled Kisame, still feling the effect of a chakra pole stuffed up his behind. I started to laugh with Deidara but I stopped once I felt my chakra deplenish drastically.

"Not…funny…" gasped Kisame as he sword stood an inch away from my face. The wrapped sword began to wiggle and slither as my chalra continued to drop.

"There," He said as he placed his sword on his back. I shook slightly, I only had a sliver of chakra remaining. Did that sword…eat it? No, that wasn't possible…

"Now follow us. We have to make up for lost time," commanded Kisame while pulling me roughly to my feet. He then started to lead the way, jumping from branch to branch.

"Better follow. We don't want him to be mad, yeah" said Deidara while pushing me forward. I looked to the horizen and saw that it was just becoming sunrise. This would be a long day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment we came to a complete halt I instantly collasped, breathing heavily.

"I'm not sure if she can go any farther, yeah" commented Deidara as he jumped down from a branch.

"Fine. We'll make camp here tonight," instructed Kisame. "Go gather wood Deidara. I'm going to ensure that our little leaf doesn't evade us"

"Hmph, yeah" muttered Deidara as he walked into the forest, fading from view.

"Come here," ordered Kisame. I shook my head; why go near the guy who stole my chakra?

"I said-" growled Kisame, "-to _come here_" Once more, I shook my head. I know its stupid to keep disobeying a shinobi that could easily_ eat_ me, but I simply had no strength to move myself toward him.

He made a couple of hand signs and I found myself being jerked in his direction. I rammed into his chest and he grabbed my shoulders with his large hands.

"The Chakra Shackle Jutsu I just performed allows me to control the distance between us. This way you can't go running back to Konoha" he said while tightening his hold on my shoulders. It was starting to hurt now…

"Understand?" he asked me, shaking me slightly.

"You're hurting me…" I mumbled, my eyes were starting to close.

"What?" he asked, confused by my response.

"I said…you're hurting me…" I repeated, my voice soft. I closed my eyes, maybe when I woke up, this would all be a dream…

---------------Switch POV-------Kisame--------

The Jinchuuriki fell limp in my grasp, so I sighed and laid her next to me. As she rested, I observed her, making mental notes of what she was capable of.

Above average in height, 5' 10" give or take. Blue eyes that turned silver when she used a lot of wind. She had light brown hair that was pulled into a bun at the base of her neck, a nice look. A good figure, curvey hips, long legs and a full bust. So, it would be nice traveling with a pretty girl, instead of a guy that looked similar to a girl(sorry Deidara). Having a girl around could have it's perks, (get your minds out of the guttters people!) like cooking for instance. Deidara can't cook to saved his life and I'm no better. So maybe she has a good sense of cooking.

Thinking of food made my stomach growl and I looked around for Deidara, where was that guy anyway? He should've been back by now. I sighed, he was probably behind some tree, eating some snacks he had hidden earlier and watching me starve. Bastard.

As I searched through our survival bag I heard a sharp intake of breath. I was instantly in a fighting stance, hand on the hilt of Samehada. I forced some chakra to scan the terrain, but I only came across Deidara, who was aways off, still searching for wood. I relax, false alarm.

I hear the sound again and looked down at our hostage. She was curled into a ball and was shaking with cold. Her sharp intakes of air were due to the low temperature and the lack of chakra. I relaxed again and knelt down next to her. I brushed some of her hair away from her face and felt how cold she was.

Wait…can't you die from being too cold? I looked back down at her and saw that her lips were very pale and the she was chattering slightly. Dammit, where is Deidara with that wood?!

I've never been around Samehada's victims long enough to see what happens to them once I've drained their chakra. So this a first, guess I shouldn't of done in the first place. Leader wants her unharmed, so I guess…I should try to warm her?

I looked down at her again, she looked quite different from the raging storm she was earlier. Kind of…defenseless, actually. I grasped her shoulders (gently this time) and brought her into a sitting position. Her head rested lightly on my shoulder and I tried to transfer some chakra into her system. My chakra simply scattered before they came in contact with her skin. I brought her closer to me and tried again. Once more they scattered, I guess she has to regain her chakra on her own.

She shuddered with cold and my gaze softened as I looked at her. How could something so fragile hold a monster? It didn't make sense to me and I tightened my hold on her. I allowed my chakra to search the area again and Deidara was _still_ a good distance away. What was he doing? Counting the stars?

I gently pulled her into my lap, her body automatically curling up against my chest. I sighed, ignoring the heat that stretched across my face and wrapped my arms around her, bringing her closer to my warmth. I rested my face in her hair that was coming loose from its binding and took in her scent. Clean and fresh, similar to air and with the hint of rose…

I could feel myself dosing off, even though I should wait for Deidara to come back…but I was just too comfortable to stay awake any longer.

Y.Y: Yay! Chapter 2 is done! The same day as chapter 1! Yay for summer!


	3. Chapter 3 Wolf

**Um…Please Don't Eat Me…**

Y.Y: Chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

-----------------Switch POV-----------------Ryuki-----------------

I woke up to a steady sound. Pounding. My blood pulsating against my eardrums? No, that's not it. Another steady sound came into my senses.

Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

In. Out.

Ba-bump. Ba-bump

In. Out.

Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

The sound was very rhythmic and steady. I still had no idea what it could be…maybe I should open my eyes…nah, too much effort. So, I continued to listen to the pounding rhythm.

Another element entered my senses. Something was surrounding me, it was reassuring and firm, but it wasn't familiar to me.

I really should wake up shouldn't I?

I sighed and slowly opened my azure irises, closing them quickly due to the sunlight, and then slowly opening them again. My eyes began to take in my surroundings, a forest. Yes, I was in a forest, I had a mission to do. Black material? No, I wasn't wearing anything black, nor was I carrying anything black. Oh well, onto the next sight.

My gaze rose slightly and I saw what caused the rhythmic sounds, and the source of warmth…

Kisame.

The shark guy.

The S-ranked criminal from the evil organization, Akatsuki.

Oh shit.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. I need to think of an escape route. How to escape his grasp, without waking him up? He's an S-classed ninja, so he'll probably react when something that is his possession, or range of sensing chakra, moves (aside from his creepy sword). So that leaves me with two options:

One: Use a humongous supply of chakra and turn into air and float out of his grasp

Two: Wait until he wakes up and suffer some consequences.

Option number two was looking like my only way out, my chakra supply was still low, dumb sword. I sighed again and then gasped once his arms wove around me tightly and he jumped into a crouched position. I looked at his eyes and saw that they were only half closed, so he was simply dream fighting. Wait…that's not good is it?

I sighed (I seem to be doing that often) with relief, he wasn't awake, which was good and bad thing. Good thing: I wasn't in trouble. Bad thing: I was being held very tightly and very close to him, causing my face to turn the color of a tomato.

I froze once I heard a growl. I looked back up at Kisame to see his left hand propped on the ground, prepping to run. He forced chakra to come from his feet and he started to run, flat out run.

I clutched to his cloak as tightly as I could and screamed as we were about to hit a tree, well a lot of trees actually. My scream seemed to snap Kisame out of his dream battle and I sighed with relief. Only to be dropped on my butt.

I looked up at him, giving him a glare he deserved.

"What was that for?!" I snapped while standing up, rubbing some dirt from my backside.

"We need to continue moving. It's unwise to remain in the same area for too long" he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, it's also unwise to run at trees" I mumbled, but he heard it anyway.

Before I could even blink, I was pinned up against the nearest tree by my throat.

"It's unwise to talk back to your superiors too" he remarked, grinning a smile that said (in my opinion anyway) I-can-eat-you-if-I-want-to-little-girl. I nodded to the best of my ability and he dropped me again.

"We should go find Deidara, he's been gone for a long time" he said, mostly to himself.

We walked through the woods for about ten minutes and then we came across Deidara's sleeping body. Kisame growled and kicked him in the side.

"What the hell, yeah?!" yelped Deidara while getting to his feet, his hand at his clay pouch.

"Come on. We're leaving" informed Kisame. Deidara smirked at this piece of information.

"You mean that _you two_ are leaving. Seeing as I received orders from Leader that I was needed back at the base, yeah" stated Deidara, all knowingly, obviously happy that he knew something Kisame didn't.

"What?!" hissed Kisame, not too please with the new info.

"Yep! I got the orders last night, and they want me to leave now" he said, while forming a clay bird, which I found odd seeing as I made him use his remaining clay (I distinctively remember him trying to break my wrist due to that)

He formed a few hand signs and the bird grew large enough to transport its owner. Deidara walked behind and wrapped his arms me and said to Kisame,

"Take care of the package, yeah" He ruffled my hair slightly and hopped onto his bird, which was waiting patiently. My face felt very warm once more. Oh yeah, in cause you couldn't tell, I'm not excatly one that attracts the other gender very often. So yes, I'm very new to the close proximity of males.

Once Deidara was out of sight, Kisame started to walk away at a fast pace. I was jerked along by the stupid Shackle Jutsu. He remained about half a dozen meters ahead, causing me to be jerked at random times.

"K-Kisame! Wait up!" I called out, jogging to catch up with him. Just as I was about to be fully caught up with him, I ran right smack into his back, due to him suddenly stopping.

"Here" he said as he tossed me the scroll. I caught it, almost collapsing with its weight once more, and he said,

"You'll be carrying it as we travel" He started to walk again and I quickly strapped on the scroll and strained to catch up with him again.

I ran into his back for the millionth time that day and I snapped,

"Can't you give some sort of warning before you turn into a brick wall?!" I rubbed my nose gingerly as I said this. My poor nose kept on hitting his hard sword/back whenever he stopped, poor nose.

"We'll be resting here for the night" he replied monotonously. I smiled slightly with relief, we had been walking nonstop all day, and I was very glad to be able to rest my legs finally.

"Now go gather firewood," he said while pulling supplies from the traveling pack. "And don't take too long, I can easily pull you back here"

"I know" I mumbled, my legs whining that they couldn't rest yet.

---------

I made a pyramid of the sticks I found and as I tried to pick them up, I could feel myself being pulled back. I dug my heels into the ground and tightened my grip on my wood stash. It took me 20 minutes to find this large amount of wood, and I'm not going to lose it because you got bored!

I skidded to a halt, landing a few feet away from Kisame, who was simply sitting on his ass, smirking as I almost did a backward summersault.

"It's not funny!" I yelped as I rightened myself, while dropping the pile of wood in the middle of the clearing, no longer a pretty pyramid.

"Of course it is. You looked like a fool," he said while igniting the fire. I huffed and sat indian style while folding my arms. Bad move, my arms are in a crappy state. I winced and unfolded my sensitive arms.

Kisame sighed and tweaked the Shackle Jutsu, causing me to be dragged to him, so I was now sitting beside him.

"Could you be a bit nicer about that?! It's not good manners to drag a lady to get their attention!" I scolded, my backside now sore from the dragging.

"Sure. When I see a lady worthy of manners I'll say 'Please' beforehand" he replied sarcastically, causing my face to heat up slightly with anger.

That rude, shit-for-brains! How dare he say that! For his information, I'm the one of the few kunoichi from Konoha who didn't force the nearby males to do ther bidding (Hinata's in my group too). See? I don't need a man to do my bidding, I'm quite capable of doing things on my own, thank you very much!

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a sharp pain coarse through my arm.

"Ow!!" I yelped while trying to pull my arm away from him, but he had some of the bandages wrapped around his hand, stopping my arm from escaping, dammit.

"Let go of me! That hurts you know!" I told him, while limply having my arm in harm's way.

"Really now?" he said sarcastically once more. Oh, he was really getting on my nerves.

"At least the blonde guy was nicer…" I mumbled, not caring if he heard.

"Deidara?" he asked, while unwrapping my bandages, causing my stomach to clench once more. "That guy just acts sweet around any girl"

"So, is he not nice?" I asked, confused because he seemed like a good guy.

"Nah, he's a good guy and all, he just acts nicer around a girl" he clarified, while removing my bandages fully.

I turned my head away from my arm's bloody sight, it was quite revolting, in my opinion anyway. I then felt something cool on my arm and I turned my head toward my arm again, not looking directly at it. Kisame's big hand was lightly resting against it, but he was looking around the forest, his body tense.

I looked around the forest as well and a couple of chakras enter my range of sensing. Ninjas…Konoha ninjas? No, that's not right, they wouldn't be searching for me right now, it would be too soon for me to be classified as a missing ninja

"We're leaving," he stated while stiffling the fire with a water jutsu and heading in a new direction. I quickly got up and followed him, feeling slightly worried.

Were they enemy ninjas of Konoha? Or of the Akatsuki? Either way I'd be in trouble. I'm a Konoha shinobi and I'm traveling with a member of the Akatsuki, just my flipping luck.

"Hurry up!" he hissed at me, his pace was turning into a run. I nodded, there was something suspicious about those chakras.

I began to stumble, the Shackle Jutsu was tugging at me and I was already running as fast as I could. I was still behind Kisame by a dozen meters and the distance between us was growing.

"K-Kisame..." I called out. I couldn't run that fast without my wind, and I couldn't use that because it would draw the ninjas' attention.

I took another deep breath and forced myself to sprint toward Kisame, but it was doing no good, the distance was the same, as if I didn't do anything. Damn.

Suddenly there was a bitter taste in my mouth. It took me a second to realize that it was dirt. Someone was pinning my face to the ground.

"Hey Tonori, come look and see what I caught" said the person who was holding my face in the smelly dirt.

"Cute thing. Wonder what she's doing out here alone?" the second person asked.

Alone? Damn that Kisame! He left me! Or else he's watching in the shadows, laughing at my misfortune. Either way he's being mean.

I lifted my face from the earth and said,

"Mind getting off of me buddy?" My voice was quite unfriendly and sarcastic sounding. How unusual, I'm rather polite to strangers.

"Sure thing cutie," he responded while removing his hand from my neck. Deep breath, don't react to that comment.

I stood up and faced the two ninjas who were tailing us. One was average height and had black, crazily spiked hair, and he was smiling goofily, his green eyes were sparkling with mischief. He seemed nice enough. The other had green hair that was slightly long and it hung over his right eye, while the other eye was a red-brown color.

"Sorry about Hiro, over there," said the green haired guy, who I would guess would be Tonori. "I'm Tonori by the way" He stuck his hand out for me to shake. I didn't take it. Something was fishy about this situation, and I'm not talking about Kisame being gone.

"It's pretty uncommon for a girl to be out in the forest alone" said Hiro while circling me, like a wolf. "Isn't it, Tonori?"

"It is quite odd, I will agree with you on this matter Hiro"

Okay, do they not see the Konoha headband hanging around my neck?

Are they blind?

Stupid?

Or acting dumb to catch me off guard, so they can attack me?

I decided to stick with my third conclusion, it sounded safer. Better to be safe than sorry.

"You are alone, aren't you girlie?" asked Hiro while standing closer to me then I would perfer.

Girlie. That's a term only people who were unfamiliar with you said.

This was bad. Very bad. They seemed calm and collected but they had a look in their eyes that screamed "Rapist".

I'll keep my cool. Raise the wind levels just a little bit, nothing drastic, not yet anyway.

Hiro brought his hand toward my cheek, the one that had a mark from Deidara's past explosion.

"How'd you get that, cutie?" he asked, but I simply swatted his hand away.

"An accident," I replied, my voice clear and firm. "And I would greatly appreciate it if the two of you would take your leave"

"Understandable" said Tonori, while placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. "We'll leave you be"

"I dunno, it's not safe for a girl to be alone at night—" started Hiro.

"I'm quite capable of defending myself, thank you for your concern" I told him, my voice hard while the wind was starting whip around me with a threatening sharpness. This Hiro guy was really starting to tick me off. If he doesn't leave soon I was going to send him to the moon.

"I'm not sure…I mean, look at your arm. It's a bloody mess--" he said while walking closer to me. That does it!

He was thrown back by my protective mini-tornado. He stood up and brushed off his shoulders, as if he didn't feel that. Oh it's on.

"I want you to leave. Now." I growled, my voice harsh.

"Hey, you don't to be like that cutie—"

"If you don't leave this instant, I can ensure severe pain in your near future!" I threatened loudly, my voice raising in volume.

My wind skyrocketed with force and I sent Hiro slmming into the ground. Ha, see if he likes it!

"Not bad. Wolf"

Y.Y: Oh snap, what will happen to Ryuki? And where the hell is Kisame? Find out in Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4 Hunters

**Kisame, Um…Please Don't Eat Me…**

CHAPTER 4!

----- ---- ----------

Last time:

"Not bad. Wolf"

---- ----- ---------------

I took a surprised step back, my body shaking slightly.

Wolf?

They knew what I harbored?

Oh boy, this was bad. This was beyond bad. I mean, this was B-A-D.

**B**ad

**A**ss

**D**oom

"I'm sorry. I don't know what—"I was then interrupted by Tonori. The polite one.

"Don't pull that innocent act. Everyone is aware of the nine demons that were sealed. Only a few have broken free from their hosts." Stated Tonori. "And you're the Host of Kazura, the Seven Tailed Wolf of Wind"

Shit. Shit. Shit.

They know too much. People like them shouldn't know that much about Tailed Beasts.

Could they be Hunters?

If that was the case then I'm in deep trouble.

The wind was starting to gain speed, and I could feel my hair sliding out from the bun I usually wore. Oh well, that's not important right now.

First thing's first.

Deal with the Hunters.

Possibility of them escaping alive:

0.00000000000000000001

"So, will you hand over your demon or will have to take her from you?" asked Hiro, obviously eager for a fight.

"Sorry, but neither will be occurring" I replied, my mind falling into a dazed state.

----- -------------- --------

_"Don't look at her, dear. She's dangerous__" said__ a mother to her child._

_"Dangerous? But I want to go say hi, mommy" said the little boy, who's hand was being held by his mother._

_"Oh no. Don't do that honey, she could hurt you" warned the mom, while pulling her son away from the little girl on the __swing set_

_**No…No…Please stay…!**__ Thought the little girl while stretching her hand out toward the boy._

_"Please stay…" she whispered. The boy looked over his shoulder at the sad girl, and whispered a goodbye._

_"Young man, don't make me tell your father! I told you to not be near her! Don't look at her or even make eye contact! She could really hurt you!" chided the mother._

_**No, I won't hurt you. I promise I won't…**__ thought the little girl._

_"Why do they hate me? What did I do __to them__?" she asked herself, tears flowing down her cheeks._

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Whatever I did, I'm sorry!" __She__ shouted across the deserted playground. _

_S__he hugged her hung her head__ and whispered,_

_"I'm sorry…"_

---- ----------- ---

I snapped back to reality and I saw Tonori and Hiro's bloodied bodies lying on the ground.

My eyes widened and I stumbled away, retching behind the closest tree.

What happened?

Did I…

Did I kill them…?

The thought caused my stomach to tightened and empty its contents once more.

Oh god, I'm sorry…

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered, while wiping my mouth with my deep purple sleeve.

I hated killing. Absolutely hated it.

Hurting someone physically:

Not so much, they're still living, they could heal.

Hurting someone's feelings or anything mentally:

I felt sort of bad about that, but again; they're living and they could get over it.

Killing someone:

Nope.

Can't do it.

I would be the cause of their death. They couldn't heal or get over it because they'd be dead.

Dead.

Not breathing. Not moving.

Not…anything.

I forced my wind to push me into the air and I rocketed into some random direction.

I killed someone.

I can't believe it…

I plowed through the sky's mass of air, my eyes stinging with tears. My hair was free from its hair ties hold and it was whipping around my face.

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't want this to happen!

I didn't want to hurt anyone!

"Oi! Fly girl, yeah!" I sloppily stumbled to a halt, (yes, I said stumbled. You can stumble in the air, because I just did) and the blonde guy, Deidara, came into view, standing on his birdie.

I collided with him roughly, almost knocking the two of us off his clay bird…owl…pelican...well, it's a flying creature! Anyway, back to the point.

I crashed, rather ungracefully, into the explosionist's arms, to put this bluntly.

"What the rush, yeah?" he asked, while brushing hair away from his right eye.

I didn't answer and simply intertwined my fingers into his black cloak and hung my head low. Tears were pouring furiously down my face and didn't even bother to stop them.

-------Switch POV-------Deidara-----------

I was flying back toward the general direction that I had sensed Kisame earlier. Leader had only wanted my art to blow up some cavern, stupid reason, yeah.

As I flew I started to think back to the Jinchuuriki Kisame and I were suppose to be transporting to Leader. She was pretty, and very strong.

Hey look, speak of the devil.

There she is.

Flying very fast.

In my general direction.

Wait…that's bad….

"Oi! Fly girl!!" I yelled, trying to slow her down a little bit.

CRASH!

Too late apparently.

I was forced backwards due to the impact of her flight-landing, which could improve a bit, for safety reasons.

"What's the rush?" I joked while moving some hair away from my eye. I was getting this odd vibe from her…

I looked back down at her to see her clutching my cloak and hiding her face. She was shaking slightly. I looked down at her, but her hair was hiding her face.

I brought my hand beneath her chin and lifted her face toward mine, so I could see what was wrong.

Tears…

She was crying. Well, sobbing is more like it. What could've caused her this internal pain, so strong as to draw tears?

She buried her face in my chest, as she continued to shake and cry. I looked around for Kisame, where was he anyway? She was his responsibility while I was gone.

"Um…there, there…???" I said, while patting her back awkwardly. Seeing as I am an S-ranked criminal, I'm not too use to comforting crying girls. Scratch that. I've_ never_comforted any girl, mostly because they've all run away screaming, noticing my hands.

"Hey, Deidara!" I looked up, noticing Kisame's shout. I looked around but I couldn't seem to find him.

"Where are you, yeah?" I asked, not seeing anything except for trees and branches.

"Down here…" I looked down and I saw my partner tangled in some branches.

I lowered my bird and helped him detangle himself from the trees evil clutches.

"What were you doing in a tree, Kisame, yeah?" I asked him, curious.

"When she flew off, the Shackle Jutsu had me following her" he explained while picking a twig out of his hair.

Speaking of her..I looked down to see that she had stopped shaking, that's good. Her grip on my cloak had lessen, so I brushed some of her hair away to see her eyes closed.

I lowered my bird in some clearing, it was still dark so we should set up a fire and rest. Once the fire was lit and roaring, I moved my gaze toward the sleeping kunoichi.

"What happened, yeah?" I asked Kisame, who was simply leaning against a tree, Samehada next to him.

"Some Hunters knew about her and she killed them" he replied simply, but there was something strange. I couldn't place it but it'd come to me sooner or later.

-----------------

--------------Switch POV-------------Kisame------------

Darkness had swallowed everything earlier in the day, but it seemed darker now. We should be in town by tomorrow that would be a good time to get supplies. Then we could get to the hideout sooner and…

I looked over at her sleeping form, she had her knees close to her chest and her arms were by her head.

Damn…

Could I really go through with the demon sealing?

-------------------------------------

Y.Y: the end of chapter 4! Next chapter: Our group comes across civilization and a problem arises! One Hotel room, one bed and one chair! How will our hero/villians prevail? Next time in Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5 Heights and Hotels

**Kisame, Um…Please Don't Eat Me…-Chapter 5-**

Y.Y: and we're back! This chapter will be in Ryuki's POV. I kind of tend to change POV a lot, heh heh, sorry if that confuses people.

----------------------------------

I woke up groggily to the scent of smoke. I sat up and rubbed my blue eyes with the back of my hand and saw that Kisame was putting the fire out with a water jutsu.

"Hey, you're awake, yeah" said Deidara while forming another clay bird, that was growing tremendously in size. I nodded and got to my feet, readjusting the scroll that's on my back. The thing's still too damn heavy, I concluded.

"Um…so, where are we going?" I asked softly, my voice hardly audible. I hope we'd get to fly, I really want to feel that wind on my face.

"There's a town nearby, yeah. Kisame wants to restock and then we'll be going on to our destination" explained Deidara, while hopping on his bird. He extended his hand toward me and I hesitated, but then accepted it. He pulled me up onto Mr. Birdie and it lifted its wings and took off, scattering dust and dirt everywhere.

"Ahh!" I yelped while clinging to Deidara, the instant Mr. Birdie took flight. I'm used to flying, but not flying on something, so I was a little skittish.

"Don't tell me you're scared, yeah?" he asked me, and I could tell by his voice that he was smirking.

"Of course not!" I said, my voice squeaking slightly. I looked to the back and I didn't see anything—well anyone that is.

"W-what about Kisame, how is he traveling?" I asked, while looking down at the tree tops.

"Oh, Kisame, he's running down there below us" explained Deidara. "I didn't know if you wanted to run, your arms still look pretty bad"

I looked down at my arms, and remembered that they had been sliced (or shaved, either one)by Kisame's sword. They were still stained red, but the skin was mending itself fairly nicely, even though it looked as if a saw took a liking to me.

"It's getting better…" I told him, while becoming more accustom to flying on Mr. Birdie. I looked back down at the tree tops and saw a flash of blue.

"Don't worry, yeah." Said Deidara, seeing that I looked down at the trees again, "He has a limitless supply of chakra, so he'll be fine, yeah"

"Okay…"I mumbled while directing my gaze to the sky. He looked back at me and then back to the front.

"If you need proof…" he trailed off, letting me guess the rest. I let a small yelp escape my throat as we plummeted downward and into the trees.

"Ahh!!" I shouted as we continued our dive down. I clutched Deidara tightly and closed my eyes. I slowly reopened them to see Kisame and Deidara looking at me, as if I just grew a second head.

"Um…hi?" I said, to break the silence. I released my grip on Deidara and looked at the two of them. They just…kept staring…

"What?" I asked, while tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, I had lost my hair tie yesterday.

"Why are you two down here?" asked Kisame, switching his gaze to Deidara, away from me.

"She didn't know if you could last all day down here. She was a bit worried, yeah" replied Deidara, with a teasing smirk stretching across his features.

"T-that's not it…!" I defended, my face turning an interesting shade of red. Deidara smirked some more and poked my cheek, causing it to turn redder.

"Aw look, Kisame! She's blushing!" he taunted, as I felt my face heat even more.

Kisame simply resumed running from branch to branch, causing Deidara to lift off of the trees, and soar in the sky once more.

After awhile of flying, my legs started to cramp from sitting on Mr. Birdie. So I tapped Deidara on the shoulder, catching his attention.

"Yeah?" he asked, wndering what I could be talking about.

"Is it all right if I fly? My legs are getting sore," I explained, really hoping he'd say…

"Sure, doesn't bother me, yeah" he said, leaving me slightly befuddled.

"As in 'it does bother me, yeah' or 'go ahead and fly, yeah'?" I asked, confirming his answer.

"As in, get off my art and fly, yeah" he replied, chuckling slightly.

"Yay!" I cheered, while leaping off Mr. Birdie.

I dropped a couple of yards, and pulled skyward just before hitting the treetops. I streatched my arms up and lifted my face toward the sky, my hair pushed back, due to force. I could feel the wind running through my tresses and I smiled, enjoying the sensation.

"H-hey!!!!" I looked down to see Kisame floating below me, by a few dozen yards. Right, the Chakra Shakle Jutsu…

"Would you look at that? Flying fish!" I joked while soaring a couple feet higher, just to bother him.

"P-put me down!!" he yelled, his legs kicking at the air. I tried to lower myself to his level, but I could never get close because of the big distance the Jutsu has between us.

"Shorten the Jutsu Kisame!" I called down to him, and he was dangerously close to becoming good friends with the branches.

"What?! Why would I ever do that?!" he yelled back, pulling his feet up toward him, in order to avoid some branches.

"Well, if you want to keep your face, you'd do it!" I retorted back to him.

"Fine!" He was then pulled in my direction alarmingly fast.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" I yelped as we both collided in mid air. His large body weight was overwhelming my smaller one and we were both headed in the same direction: downI panicked and thought fast. I moved myself and latched onto Kisame's arm and pulled upward with all of my strength, this guy was no light weight. I managed to gain some altitude and we were airborne once more. I held onto his wide wrist with both hands and continued to head skyward.

"Do we have t-to go so high?" he asked, his voice not as cocky as it once was. I huffed and nodded, my wind had forced us a good amount of distance above the treetops. I decided to up a little higher, just for good measure, it'd be bad to hit some trees by accident--

"Hey! Why are we going higher?!" demanded Kisame, who was looking rather green as a blue person can get. "I'd like to get down you know!" I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Fine" And I let go of his arm.

------------------------------------With the blond explosionist----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seems I've lost sight of Ryuki, yeah..." mumbled Deidara, while riding on Mr. Bridie. "And Kisame...where are they, yeah?" He heard some yelling and he saw two flying figures. One suspending the other in the air; who he would guess to be Ryuki. The other was clinging her arm for dear life. He laughed, Kisame was indeed a fish out of water in this scenario. Kisame then started to fall, but not for long...

------------------------------Back with Ryuki---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ack!!" I yelped as I felt a tremendous weight on my leg. I looked down to see Kisame clinging to my right leg as tight as he could. "Hey, let go!" I told him while shaking my leg, trying to get him off.

"Are you crazy?!" he yelled back, holding on as tightly as he could. He didn't look as intiminating when he was holding onto me like a little kid. I tried to shake the blush that was taking over my face. I looked back down at him and I was starting to lose the feeling in my leg. I sighed and wrapped my arm around his upper arm and pried him from my leg.

"C'mon, we'll go find Deidara and--" I was interrupted when he clung to me tightly, his gaze locked on the ground, not paying any mind to the fact that he was hugging me.

"--hopefully breathe..." I muttered as I lowered us to the ground. The second my feet touched the ground, he lept off of me and landed on the ground, calm as ever.

"There you are, yeah"commented Deidara as he landed beside us. He hopped off his bird and stood next to me, while smirking at Kisame.

"How was the view Kisame, yeah?" he asked, "No air sickness I hope, yeah" Kisame simply looked away and began walking.

"The next town is right ahead, we should be there before nightfall" I rolled my eyes. He was acting as if he was the coolest thing on the planet and didn't spaz out and cling to me for dear sweet life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I crossed my arms and huffed as we stood before the hotel's front door. Kisame and I were suppose to get a room and Deidara would fly up to the floor and sneak in; the cheap way of getting a room.

"Good luck Ryuki, yeah" said Deidara while patting my shoulder sympathetically. "Kisame's social skills still need work, so that's why you're paired up with him, yeah"

"Goody..." I mumbled sarcastically. "So, you'll be listening for the floor number and all of that right?" I asked, while tapping the microphone strap around my neck, passing for a necklace, and the ear piece that was concealed by my hair.

"Excatly, yeah!" he replied while grinning at me, pleased with the idea of sneaking in. "Have fun then, yeah!" He then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Let's go" grumbled Kisame while pushing the door open, causing me to follow. Dumb jutsu.

We walked to the front desk, where an old lady with glasses was signing some papers. I tapped the bell and she jerked her head up from the papers. I smiled politely at her and she smiled back while saying.

"How can I help you two dears?" she asked while typing something on her computer, waiting for me to reply.

"We need one room for just one night, please" I told her.

"Oh? Is there some special event occuring?" she asked, while looking between me and Kisame. I caught her drift and blushed, but then I got my own idea of revenge. I smiled widely and clung to Kisame's arm.

"Oh yes! Tonight's our Honeymoon!" I told her in a perky happy voice. Kisame let out a surprise sound and looked down at me as if I was insane.

"W-wh-what?!" he squeeked, the edges of his cheeks were turning purple and I grinned, continuing the charade.

"He's just a little shy, but he is such a sweetheart!" I told the lady and she chuckled and started to search for open rooms on her computer.

"Oh my Jinji was just like that. Always so shy, was very polite and oh!" she looked at the two of us and whispered to me. "He could kiss like--"

"About that key!" interjected Kisame, who was having trouble looking at the lady and myself. She chuckled once more and pulled out a silver key.

"Here we go dears" She started to hand the key to Kisame, who in turn was reaching for it, but then she stopped and held out of his reach slightly.

"Now don't get too carried away, it's your first night--" Kisame snatched the key and started to walk away. I waved back at the lady and followed Kisame down the hallway.

Revenge was so sweet.

-----------------------------------in the room---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahhahaahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhaaa!!" laughed Deidara while rolling on the floor of the hotel room.

"You-and her-and hahahahahahaha!!!" he kept laughing as we placed our bags/scroll on the nearby table. Kisame passed by him and whacked him on the head.

"Ow! That hurt, yeah!" he said while rubbing his head. Kisame was grumbling under his breath and trying to focus on some scroll he had taken out of his bag. I laughed quietly at Kisame, the poor guy was getting laughed at a lot today, and I took a seat at the table. I looked around the room and saw the walls were an off white color, the carpet was navy blue, it had one table with four chairs, a tan arm chair and the bed had an equally tan comforter and--

Hold the phone...

There was only one bed.

I looked back between the two male ninjas. One was blond, looked similar to a lady (sorry, Deidara) and liked to blow things up, a little hazardous. The other was big, blue and more than little intiminating, also hazardous. Maybe I would get lucky and steal the armchair before they would notice. I looked up from the tabletop and witnessed Deidara starting up another arguement, which resulted in Kisame tossing some random scroll in his general direction, him dodging and it hit me square in the face. I remained still as it clattered to the table, a red imprint on my nose. Nope, I most defintely wasn't getting the chair.

"Aw, you hit Ryuki, Kisame, yeah!" said Deidara while pointing accusingly at the shark man.

"Hn" he mumbled while returning his focus to the scroll he was reading. I rolled my eyes and ginergly rubbed my nose, while looking at the bathroom door. I wouldn't be in trouble for taking a shower, so I got up casually and walked into the bathroom, where I did a victory dance once the door was locked. I turned on the shower and the water heated up fast, much to my pleasure. I quickly got out of the dirty clothes and I could've sung at the wonderful feeling. I grabbed the hotel's shampoo and lathered my hair with it, grinning all the while.

After about 15 minutes or so, I stepped out of the steaming shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around me as I used a quick jutsu to wash and dry my clothes. When I had my undergarments and black capris on, there was a loud bang on my door.

"Ah!" I yelped as I fell backwards onto the tile floor. I looked up to see the door hanging on its last hindge and Deidara was sprawled across the floor in front of me.

"Owwww..." he mumbled while looking up, his eyes stopping and staring at my exposed chest. My face flared up and I saw something else in my line of vision. I looked up at Kisame, who was standing behind Deidara, his gaze falling upon the same area as Deidara's. I looked around for my towel and I could feel tears prick the corners of my eyes out of embarressment. Kisame picked Deidara up by the back of his cloak and the two walked away from the broken doorway. I grabbed my tanktop and pulled it on quickly, my face cooling slightly.

I walked back into the room and the lights were out and I could see that Deidara was in the armchair and I saw Kisame's sword propped against the wall by the bed. I started to head for the chair by the table and Deidara spoke up.

"You've got the bed Ryuki" I was momentarily confused, and I sighed when I saw that it was vacant. So I slid under the covers and closed my eyes preparing for sleep, then--I felt the covers beside me shift and I stiffened when I felt another body next to me. I froze when I knew Kisame was beside me, and remained still for a little while.

"Relax, nothing's going to happen" I jerked slightly at his voice, but I trusted him and relaxed fully into sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y.Y: I'm so sorry it took so long! my word has been acting up and I did what I could without the original copy!

Next time: Why Kisame Doesn't Eat Sushi!

R

E

V

I

E

W.


	6. Chapter 6  Why Kisame Doesn't Eat Sushi!

Kisame Um, Please Don't Eat Me 6

**Chapter 6 : Why Kisame Doesn't Eat Sushi!**

_I was walking on the top of some water surface, my scroll securely on my back, so I must have been heading for Kirigakure. I was alone and it was like I everything was in slow motion or something. The breeze passed me calmly, and I wasn't tense or on the alert, which was odd. My sandel cladded feet caused ripples to appear on the clear liquid, and I looked down, expecting to see my reflection, but there was nothing looking back at me. I looked back to the front and I saw a shadowed figure standing there. My heart jumped for joy once I saw that it was Kakashi.  
_

_  
He waved at me, his book in his hand as usual, and I waved back, starting to run toward him. My feet made silent splashes as I ran toward him, wanting to tell him how worried and scared I really was around the criminals, about how I was so happy that he was here. When I was closer, he held his hand out for me and just as he was about to wrap his hand around my own, something gripped my ankle and pulled me down, my fingers slipping through his grasp._

_I began to panic as I became submerged in the water. Water was my worst fear, and my pulse was racing erractically as I thrashed around beneath the surface. I looked down and I saw Kisame holding my ankle tightly and a wicked grin was spread across his face. I struggled even more, but Kisame just pulled me down further, his laugh echoing underwater, causing my hair on the back of my neck to stand on end. I groped for the surface, my lungs begging for air, but Kisame had an insanely firm grip and the scroll was weighing me down. My ankle felt light for a moment and that was all I needed. I swam as best as I could and my face broke through the surface._

_I was coughing and choking as I looked around for Kakashi. I tried to use my chakra to allow me to stand on the water, but I could only get my upper half out. I called out for him, asking for help. He glanced in my direction and shrugged his shoulders while returning to his book. My blood ran cold: he wasn't going to help me. He then turned away from me and started to walk away. I could feel tears coming as I struggled to stand on the water, failing miserably. Thunder and lightning fought over head and the once calm waters were now rolling waves. I tried my best to stay above water, but I was slowly sinking, like quick sand. I looked up to see a giant bird flying above the water and I saw that it was Deidara. I called out to him to get his attention, and he tried to get closer but the waves were too big and hazardous for the clay bird to come any closer._

_I yelped as something grabbed my scroll and jerked me underwater, stealing my breath. I forced my eyes open, only to see Kisame again, the Jaws theme playing in the background. He grabbed my shoulders and I was now facing him, and I was able to see that shark like huinger in his eyes. He opened his mouth and I saw the sharp teeth and he brought his face close to my neck and bit down, hard. I screamed as loud as I could, the water entering my lungs and I began to choke--_

I felt myself being shaken and I snapped awake, jerking into an upright position. I was breathing hard and I looked around to see Kisame next to me. I let out a small yelped and fell off the bed.

"What's your problem?" he asked while uncovering his ears. "You were screaming bloody murder a moment ago" I caught my breath and said,

"N-nightmare..." I detangled myself from the sheets, and stood up, brushing myself off.

"Try to not let it happen again..." he mumbled while laying back down. I was a little struck by the politeness of the command, and I smiled slightly. (a/n: I'm so sorry Kisame seemed rude and OOC in the beginning, I just got the Shonen Jump that had him /// and his good manners, so please forgive me!)

"I'll try..." I whispered, glad he was nice about it. He grunted in response and tried to fall back asleep, except for...

SNORE...!

I looked over to see Deidara sprawled randomly in the chair, his leg over one arm and his mouth was open, allowing his snores to be heard. I giggled at the sight of the S class criminal sleeping. He shifted in his sleep and started to slip off the chair, and then he landed on the ground with a loud 'thump'.

"Don't touch my art, Tobi!" he yelled in his sleep while waking up with a start. I laughed and he looked at me.

"What's so funny, yeah?"

"You" I said while pointing at him, my laughter subsiding. He rubbed the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders, while starting to stand up. He looked at me again and asked

"What do you think of art, yeah?"

"What do I think of it?" I repeated. He nodded and I thought for a moment. "Well...art could really be anything, depending on the person, so...in my opinion, I think art should be something you witness and remember because it could vanish in a matter of moments. Kind of like fireworks--" I was then tackled by Deidara.

"Omph!" I muttered as he embraced me tightly. He rubbed his cheek against mine, kind of in the way cats do, and said

"Yes! Someone else who appreciates art, yeah!" My face heated up dramatically as he continued to snuggle. He then laughed and I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"You're cute, yeah" he commented, while pulling me into his lap and resting his head on top of mine.

"Um...t-thanks...?" I said quietly, my face still quite red. We sat like that in silence for awhile, and I began to feel more comfortable. I discovered that he smelled like smoke, obviously from working with bombs all the time. His head then dropped onto my shoulder and I could see that his visable eye was closed and his breathing was even and slow, he was asleep again.

Awkward...

I tried to move myself from his grasp, but he simply tightened his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I looked at the clock that hung on the wall and it read: 3:30 a.m. No wonder they were tired. My eyelids were also feeling heavy, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to get some more sleep...

"C'mon Deidara, let her go and let's leave" said Kisame, I opened my eyes groggily. I had another dream, but it was just of me running away from my History teacher, trying to avoid a lecture and a failed test. I could feel my waist free of Deidara's arms, so I stood up and streatched.

"I've made a decesion, yeah!" stated Deidara proudly, while standing as well. Kisame strapped Samehada to his back and said,

"You know you can't get your own room at the hideout, you have to share with Tobi" Deidara rolled his eyes and replied.

"I know about that sad fact; don't think I won't try to convince leader later. No, my decesion is--!" he trailed off for dramatic effect. I raised an eyebrow and waited. He got an evil glint in his eye and announced:

"I have decided to take an apprentince, yeah!!"

"Did Tobi finally convince you?" asked Kisame while walking out of the door, and we followed.

"That incompetant idiot couldn't begin to understand art, yeah" scoffed Deidara, as I searched my side pouch for an extra hair tie. I smiled when I came across my purple one and I began to comb through my hair with my fingers. As I twisted my hair into a half bun, Deidara placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I've decided to make Ryuki my apprentince, yeah!" he said happily while I looked at him in shock.

"Because I share your view on art?" I asked to clarify.

"Excatly, yeah!" he said as he placed his hand in his pouch, then pulling out a small bird figurine. He walked to the window that was at the end of the hallway and opened the window and toseed the bird out of the window, where it grew in size. Deidara lept out of the window and landed gracefully on his bird.

"See you outside, yeah" he said while waving. Then he was gone from sight.

Kisame and I walked to the lobby in silence. I turned in our key, then quickly snatched a muffin from the free breakfast, and once we were outside he said, without looking at me,

"The Shackle Jutsu will be kept shorter, due to the next town we will be entering next"

"Okay" I agreed, momentarily forgetting about the jutsu. A shadow fell upon us and I looked up to see Deidara flying overhead. He waved and I waved in return, smiling slightly. I was jerked slightly by the jutsu, and I resumed walking beside Kisame, who's hat concealed his face. As I ate my muffin slowly, I saw him steal a glance at my muffin. I tore it in half and held it toward him. He turned his head in my direction and hesitantly reached for it. Our hands brushed as he accepted my offering, and I heard him mumble a "Thanks" as he ate the blueberry muffin.

----------------------------------Late Afternoon---------------------------------------------

I was thankful that Kisame kept the jutsu short because this town was shady, drunks were common, whores, and all around bad people. I shivered involuntarily when I saw a guy stare at me, and I stood closer to Kisame, avoiding eye contact with anyone. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see some greasy faced guy standing behind me. His limp brown hair hung down in his face, he had horrible acne, a crooked nose and very bad breath.

"Hey" he greeted, as I scooted closer to Kisame, my arm now brushing his.

"H-hello" I replied, really wishing he'd go away. He stood closer and I was becoming insanely uncomfortable, he was in my bubble and he reeked of booze. I allowed the wind to pick up slightly around me, but I didn't want to attract attention so I kept it down to an unusual breeze.

"Want me to buy you a drink?" he asked while looking me up and down numerous times.

"N-no thanks--"

"Why not? you don't seem to be do anything--" I back up, but accidently bumbed into Kisame.

"She's with me" came Kisame intiminating voice, for which I was thankful for. He looked at Kisame and shrugged.

"Really? Sorry dude, but I think you're mistaken. There's no way a chick like her--" he stood even closer, so close that our torsos were touching. "--would even know a guy resembling a fish." Something inside me snapped and my wind forced itself into a ball and punched him in the chest, sending him backwards. Kisame gripped my shoulder and sterred me away from the guy, who laid motionless on the ground, gasping for breath.

"Nice attack, glad it wasn't me" he commented. I started to smile at the comment, but then I froze, remembering that's what Kakashi said about my attacks. My smile vanished, and it was then that homesickness crashed on me. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and even Gai...only a little bit though for him. They were my family, they accepted me even though my previous village disowned me and banned me away from them.

"We're here" Kisame's voice snapped me out of my sulking and I nodded as we entered the hotel. He kept his hand around my shoulders as we traveled through the lobby and his arm remained there until we were safely in the room. Once the door closed behind us he removed it and laid his bag on the table, just like last time.

"Hey Kisame, someone was asking for you downstairs. It was something about the overnight fee, yeah" commented Deidara, while arriving through the window. Kisame rolled his eyes and headed downstairs mumbling something about "incompetence". Deidara took a seat at the table and looked at a menu for room service.

"Let's order some take-out, yeah" he commented while looking over the paper.

"Sure" I agreed while looking over his shoulder. The hotel didn't really offer a variety sadly, but the did have a sushi delivery service.

"Sushi looks like the only edible thing here, yeah" he remarked, while heading for the hotel phone. I nodded and removed my scroll from my back, sighing with relief.

Deidara sat back down next to me after placing the order and smirked. I raised an eyebrow at him and he took my left hand in his and I yelped once I felt something wet touch my palm. He held my hand firm and I could feel something mold beneath my hand. I looked at Deidara with confusion obvious and he just smiled at me, causing a light blush to spread across my face. He pulled my hand away and a small puppy figurine stood on his palm.

"You made that?" I asked while watching the puppy chase its tail.

"Both of us. My Kekkai Genkai and your chakra, yeah" he explained, while letting the puppy run on the tabletop. I watched it with awe and I looked over at Deidara when I heard him laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked, diverting my attention from the clay puppy. His laugh dimmed down to a soft chuckle and I poked him in the shoulder, wanting to know why he was laughing at me. He simply shook his head as Kisame entered the room again. He propped Samehada by the wall and sat down in the chair with a loud huff.

"Everything all right Kisame-san, yeah?" asked Deidara, while forming another creature with his clay. He sighed and leaned the chair back so it was on its two back legs.

"Just confusion, that's all." he replied, "Did you order anything to eat Deidara?"

"Yeah, hungry, un?" asked Deidara while finishig his clay bird, which twittered around our heads.

"No, just wondering" A loud growl rumbled throughout the room and Deidara started to laugh while Kisame covered his stomach.

"Maybe a little but..." he muttered while standing to use the restroom. At that time there was a knock at the door, so I stood up and answered it.

"Sushi delivery!" chirped the blonde haired girl. I smiled at her and pulled out a few bills that would cover the food price and her tip. We exchanged the food box and money and she skipped off happily with her tip. I closed the door and placed the food box on the table, where Deidara split it in thirds.

"Let's eat, yeah!" he cheered while handing me a set of chopsticks. I smiled and began to eat my food as well, realizing how starved I was. I was about halfway through when Kisame came back out and he sat down and began to eat as well.

"So, what is this?" he asked between mouthfuls, so I replied.

"We ordered sushi, I'm not sure from which restuarant but--" I stopped once I saw the look on his face. His chopsticks were frozen halfway to his mouth and he looked horrified.

"Something wrong--" I was then pinned up against the wall by my neck. I grabbed at his large hand that was cutting off my air, and he whispered.

"You...ordered...sushi...?!" I couldn't respond, his hand was crushing my windpipe, and all that came out was a strangled grasp.

"Kisame, let her go, yeah!" yelled Deidara while trying to pry Kisame's hand from my throat. He suddenly dropped me and I landed flat on my butt. I stood right back up as Kisame was walking away. I grabbed his shoulder and jumped in front of him.

"What's...wrong...?" I asked, still breathless. He didn't look at me, and that irritated me further.

"Answer me!" I snapped while hitting his shoulder slightly, my wind starting to stir.

"I think I know what's going on, yeah..." said Deidara, while standing between me and Kisame. "But that's no reason to harm Ryuki, yeah!" he told Kisame.

"I apologize..." mumbled Kisame while walking away to the first bed, there were luckily two this time. I looked between the two of them and whispered,

"What happened?" Deidara pulled me onto the bed and whispered in my ear,

"Kisame-san's allergic to fish, yeah" He pulled away and continued. "I forgot about that delimma, so your injury would fall under my carelessness, yeah" He flopped down on the far side of the bed and I sat next to him, the bed dipped slightly with my added weight.

We sat in silence for awhile and I could hear Kisame's steady breathing and Deidara stared up at the cealing. I focused my gaze on the wall ahead, and remained in the upright sitting position. My thoughts were just in a jumbled mess, my capture, my mission, my captors and just my status in general. I was in good health, but Kisame would sometimes forget his strength and lash out, but it was nothing severe. I rubbed my neck gingerly and I could feel the beginning of a bruise coming.

"He doesn't mean it, yeah..." I looked to my right toward Deidara, who was sitting up as well.

"I myself don't know him very well, but I'm guessing holding back so much strength can create an insane amount of pressure. So when he gets frustrated, it's almost impossible for him to restrain his actions, yeah." he explained. "So don't take any of his brash moves to heart, he doesn't mean them, yeah"

"All right..." I stiffened when I felt Deidara wrap his arms around my waist and he laid his head down in my lap.

"We should be there by tomorrow, yeah..." he mumbled while closing his eyes. I could feel my blood go cold at the thought of being surrounded by Akatsuki, S-rank criminals. I looked down at the blond haired explosionist, and touched his blond hair lightly. Then I looked over at Kisame's sleeping form. I could see his face and he did look a little sick, and I felt bad about it. I gently removed Deidara's arms from around me, not stirring him, and I walked over to Kisame's bedside. I slowly placed my hand a fraction of a centimeter from his cheek and I could feel heat radiating, the beginning of a fever? Guilt washed over me and-wait, why am I feeling bad for criminal?! This could be my chance to escape!

I opened the window partially and placed one foot on the edge. As I balanced on the ledge, I could feel a slight tug. Right, the Chakra Shackle Jutsu. How far did he allow it this time? I think it was a fair amount, seeing as he went downstairs to the lobby without me. I contemplated about going, until I was jerked backwards by the Jutsu. I collided with something firm and I slowly looked up to see Kisame looking down at me.

"Escaping huh?" he commented while tightly wrapping his arms around me.

"Um...no...?" I whispered, afraid that he'd lose his temper with me again. He brought his hand up and I closed my eyes tightly, expecting a hit. I flinched when I felt him place his hand on my head, rstling my bangs.

"Nice try, go to sleep now" he mumbled, while laying back down, not releasing me. He held me close as he faded back to sleep. I sighed in defeat, I wouldn't be leaving anytime soon...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y.Y: tada! that's the end of chapter 6!

Next chapter: Akatsuki and Thunderstorms!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	7. Chapter 7 Akatsuki and Heros

Y.Y: Chapter 7 folks! Please keep the reviews coming, I love hearing what you have to say:)

**Um...Please Don't Eat Me...**

_**Chapter 7-- Akatsuki and Thunderstorms**_

I woke up on my own accord and I saw Kisame still asleep. Hmm, that was odd, usually he's awake before me. Last night's events hit me and I remembered the sushi. Could he be actually sick? I moved my hand to his cheek, seeing as he didn't take his head band off. He was warm, he could possibly have a fever--

I was suddenly flat on my back and Kisame was ontop of me, pinning my shoulders down. I stared up at him, my eyes wide. He looked confused momentarily, then he asked,

"What were you doing?" I could feel my face flush involuntarily and I replied,

"I thought you had a fever..." Saying it aloud made it sound pathetic, and I wished it had stayed in my head. He looked at me strangely and said

"I'm not sick"

"Well you looked sick" I told him, secretly wondering why he hasn't gotten off of me yet.

"Well I'm not"

"Deidara said you get sick after eating sushi" I said, still slightly distracted by the close proximity of our faces.

"Yes"

"Then that would clasify you as sick" I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"No"

"No what?" I asked, finding it hard to concentrate with him so close.

"No I'm not sick"

"But you just admitted that you were sick!" I said, my head staring to hurt fom the confusion he was putting me through. The fact that his legs were on either side of my waist didn't help.

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did! My head hurts now..." I looked away and pouted, and I heard him chuckle. Great, he was laughing at me now. I looked back at him and he brought his face to my ear and whispered,

"Get up and we'll leave" with that said, he got off of me and pulled his cloak on. I remained still for a moment and then I snapped out of my daze and got up as well. I walked over to Deidara's side and shook his shoulder.

"Wake up Deidara" I said to him. He mumbled something incoherant, so I shook his shoulder again.

"C'mon any day now" He opened his visable eye and looked at me.

"Uh?" he mumbled while sitting up slightly. He sat up then flopped back down.

"I don't wanna..." he whined while covering his head with his arm. I tugged on his arm and said

"C'mon we're going to be leaving" He grudgingly stood up and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Do I have to, yeah?" I laughed lightly at this, he sounded like such a little kid.

"Yes you have to" I replied. He huffed and kept his head on my shoulder, nestling in the crook of my neck. I was then jerked by the jutsu and I was standing beside Kisame as Deidara fell to the floor.

"That was mean, yeah!" he said while rubbing his nose, that was now red. I laughed quietly at this. Then my good mood was drowned out by the place we were going. To the Akatsuki. I pulled my hair out from my hair tie and ran my fingers through my locks, gulping nervously.

What were they going to do with me once I was there? I'm a Jinchuuriki, a host of a tailed demon. They would want my power for there own gain, but what would become of me? Would I be killed once they had my demon's powers? Would I die during the process?

I stumbled forward when Kisame tweaked the jutsu and I fell in step beside him. I focused my gaze on the ground and didn't bother looking up at other people who passed us. My stomach was starting to hurt with all of the worrying I was doing, I'm probably going to give myself an ulcer later. I gripped my right arm with my left hand and I continued to fret.

I flinched when I felt a hand on my head, then I looked up to see Kisame. He simply ruffled my bangs and continued walking, no words exchanged. I could feel some of my tension ebb away slightly, not completely, but enough for me to feel a bit more comfortable.

Once we walked outside the village's gates, we began to leap from branch to branch. The wind pushed through my bangs as I jumped. I used my wind to amplify my distance, thus being able to keep up with Kisame's fast pace. We were heading south, so I began to wonder how close to Kirigakure we would be.

_Rain came down in pounding sheets, while the lightning illuminated the sky as the thunder roared. The bangs were limp and in the eyes of a small girl, concealing her tears that seemed to fall faster and faster--_

I pressed my hand to my temple, I shouldn't start thinking about that kind of stuff. I kept my pace even with Kisame's, while trying to suppress memories that were unwillingly entering my train of thought. I almost tripped over an unexpected branch, but I quickly regained my balance.

_Running was all she could do. Running was all she ever did. She slipped in an extra slick patch and was sent tumbling down a grassy wet hill. She scratched her arms and legs on random sticks and rocks. When her body came to a stop at the bottom, she had landed in the lake. She struggled to swim upward and she splashed around, trying to keep afloat. She called out for help, her vision blurred by water, but she prayed that someone would help a creature like her. The rest was a blur--_

I was jerked back to reality by Kisame, who had grabbed my shoulder tightly. He started to make some one handed signs. I gasped as I suddenly was engulfed by water. I looked around quickly as I realized it was a water shell. There was air where I was, but water keeping the air in. Water prison jutsu.

"We're approaching the hideout" he stated calmly. My heart began to pound erratically, I didn't realize we were this close. I was finding it hard to breathe, being caged by water and dragged to an evil hideout didn't really do wonders for the nerves. I began to hyperventilate and fiddle with the beaded bracelet I wore around my left wrist. Kisame shoot me a look to shut up and so I bit down on my lower lip, trying to breathe regularly again.

We came to a canyon wall, and it parted when Deidara came down and he and Kisame placed their rings on the surface. The stray pebbles fell down the crevice, other than that it looked like the archway was never a canyon wallside. We then entered darkness.

I closed my eyes tightly expecting something to physically harm me. I heard the water prison faded away and I held my breath, waiting for something to occur. I flinched once a large hand wrapped around my throat and lifted me off of my feet.

"This is the Seven Tailed Jinchuuriki Ryuki, host of Kazura?" came a superior sounding voice, I didn't know who it would belong to, seeing as my eyes were still closed.

"Hai" came Kisame's voice, directly beside me, the one choking me.

"Place her in whatever holding quaters you desire" said the voice, "but first we must restrain her" I gasped when I felt cold metal surround my wrists and ankles. I started to squirm and froze when the person spoke,

"I say we simply devore her--**she looks delicious**" I keeped my wrists and ankles still and then I ressumed to prying at Kisame's hand that enveloped my throat. A strangled gasp escaped my mouth when I felt his grip tighten.

"I'd refrain from moving if I were you" he said calmly. I could feel hot tears prick the corners of my eyes. I opened my eyes partway, but darkness was still the ruling factor.

"You are dismissed" We were then moving, taking many twists and turns and I heard a door open and a door closed. I was then placed on a soft substance, a bed maybe?

"You'll be staying here, the door will be locked from the outside, and you are incapable of using your chakra." he said as I looked around, trying to have my vision adjust, to no avail. I heard footsteps and the door closed.

I slowly brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, the metal feeling foriegn on my skin. I rested my forhead on the top of my knees and my body began to shake. It started out as small shivers but it grew into a strong viberation of some sort, I couldn't remain still...

I was scared...

I was so scared...

I sniffed and that triggered a wave of tears. They fell hot and fast down my checks and I couldn't stop the sobs that passed my lips. My voice cracked and it sounded so strange to me. I tried brushing away the tears but it had no affect on the waterfall my tears were producing. My mind was racing, what can I do to get out of here?

Will I live?

"I...d-don't want to die...!" I whispered to myself, as my metal wrist gaurds clanked noisely against each other, while I attempted to dry my eyes. My hands were shaking and I mentally scolded myself for being so weak and foolish. I should've tried harder to get away. I should've worked on a counter jutsu to break the shackle jutsu. I should've sent for help. I should've done something!

I laid down on the soft mattress and closed my eyes, ignoring the sound of the door opening and closing quietly. A thought them floated into my conscious: _Hero-sama...how I wish you would come and save me from this prison..._

--------------------Kisame POV from beginning of chapter----------------------------------

I could feel my skin radiate with heat, damn that sushi, I can't believe I actually ate that. A picture of Ryuki pinned up to the wall by my hand entered my mind's eye. I felt kind of bad, she didn't know anyway. Something cool rested against my left check and I reacted immediately, assuming it was a kunai or something.

I pinned their shoulders down and froze once I saw that I was ontop of Ryuki.

"What were you doing?" I asked, locking my gaze with her surprised one.

"I-I thought you had a fever..." She stuttered, her face slightly flushing.

"I'm not sick" I told her, wondering why my body wouldn't move.

"Well you looked sick" she told me, as I looked at her sapphire irises that distinctively reminded me of the ocean.

"Well I'm not" I replied calmly, hoping I sounded convincing, even though I was still slightly ill.

"Deidara said you get sick after eating sushi" she stated, her exposed skin resembling porclien.

"Yes" I said, very distracted by the fact that I was straddling her waist.

"Then that would clasify you as sick" I could feel her soft breath on my face.

"No" I told her.

"No what?" she asked.

"No I'm not sick"I said while finding it hard to concentrate with her so close.

"But you just admitted that you were sick!" she said, as some of her auburn hair fell into her eyes.

"No I didn't" I told her, amused by her confusion.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't" I said while holding back a smirk.

"Yes you did! My head hurts now..." She looked away and pouted, and I chuckled at her reaction. She looked back at me and I brought my face close to her ear and whispered,

"Get up and we'll leave" I got off of the bed smoothly, surprised that I could act so calm. She obeyed and walked over to Deidara who was still asleep and shook his shoulder.

"Wake up Deidara" she said. He mumbled something inchoherant but he didn't wake.

"C'mon any day now" He opened his visable eye and looked at her.

"Uh?" he mumbled while sitting up slightly. He sat up then flopped back down.

"I don't wanna..." he whined while covering his head with his arm. She tugged on his arm and said

"C'mon we're going to be leaving" He grudgingly stood up and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Do I have to, yeah?" She laughed lightly at this, her voice sounding sweet to my ears.

"Yes you have to" she replied. He huffed and kept his head on her shoulder, nestling in the crook of her neck. I clenched my teeth as I pulled the shackle jutsu enough for her to slide next to me, allowing Deidara to fall on his face.

"That was mean, yeah!" snpped Deidara while rubbing his nose gingerly. Ryuki giggled quietly and I could feel slightly proud that I made her laugh. Her laughter subsidded and she let her hair fall around her shoulders and ran her fingers through her locks a few times.

We began to walk down the hallway when I noticed that Ryuki was trailing behind slightly. She looked deep in thought and well...slightly scared really. I walked to the front desk, checked out and paid our fee, my hat concealing my face from the manager. I tweaked the jutsu once more so now she was walking beside me instead of behind me. She obliged and walked next to me and I saw her grab her right arm with her left hand. So she was worrying over something.

I placed my hand on her head and ruffled her bangs slightly, earning her attention. I looked at her using my perephial (i spelled that wrong sorry) vision, and saw that she had relaxed some, thus causing me to removed my hand from her hair. I hid my hand beneath my cloak's sleeve, trying to stop it from reaching toward her soft hair addictively.

We exited the town and began to leap from branch to branch, increasing our speed to a decent amount, allowing us to make good distance for the day. As we continued to head south, I noted how close our latest hideout was to Kirigakure...

_"Beast! Wench! Get out of our sight!" called some villagers. I turned my head in their direction, they were chasing someone, someone who was short from my point of view. There was then a loud splash and someone shouted_

_"Hope you drown demon!" That caught my attention, and I walked briskly to the steep hill's edge. My shark like gaze scanned the water's surface, noting the ripples that streatched to the edges. Then a portion of someone sprouted from the water's depths._

_"H-help...!" she called out while flailing her arms wildly, unable to swim. I sighed and wadded into the cool lake water. When I was waist deep I took a deep breath and submerged. I then opened my eyes underwater and caught sight of the girl's shadow. She was kicking her feet and flailing her arms, but she was getting nowhere. I swam closer and barely avoided her fist that could've gotten me in the eye. I moved into close proximity and wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled upward._

_Our faces broke through the surface and the girl began to cough harshly. I brought her to shore, where I knelt next to her at her eye level._

_"Are you all right?" I asked her. She didn't reply, but I was surprised when she threw her arms around my neck. My shock faded when I could hear her sobs and feel her body shaking. I slowly embraced the crying girl, trying not to alarm with my shark like appearence. She nestled her face into my neck and I made small circles on her back, trying to comfort her--_

I looked through the corner of my eye to see Ryuki even with me, impressive. She almost tripped over an unexpected branch but regained her balance, okay not so impressive. She had her hand to her temple, as if she was having a headache. I turned my attentiopn to the route, I shouldn't be distracted now.

_"Ryu-chan! Ryu-chan!" I lifted my gaze to the top of the hill, where an old woman was walking, her hands by her mouth, calling out._

_"Ryu-chan?" I repeated, wondering if it was the small girl._

_"Hm?" she mumbled, her eyes closed and her grip limp._

_"Your grandmother is looking for you" I whispered, knowing she was fatigued._

_"Okay..." she muttered, as I gently placed her own my back. Her head rested on my shoulder as I began to walk up the hill, toward her grandmother. Her grandmother caught sight of Ryu on my back and she made her way toward me. She thanked me and carefully removed Ryu from my back, stirring her slightly._

_"Ryu-chan, I'm so thankful that you're all right!" she said while hugging her tightly. The girl opened her and looked around confused._

_"Baa-chan...?" she said while rubbing her eyes. Her grandmother picked her and thanked me one more time, I nodded and started to walk away, but I was stopped I was stopped when I felt my hand being held by another. I jerked involuntarily and looked down to see the girl holding my large blue hand with her two small pale ones._

_"Hero-sama...?" she said while looking up at me, seeing as her head was only slightly above my elbow._

_"Um...yes?" I replied, slightly taken aback by being called 'Hero-sama'. She one hand to usher me down to her level. I knelt down to the little girl's height and she wrapped her arms around my neck again._

_"Thank you Hero-sama" she said softly. She pulled away gently and touched my cheek, right where my gill markings were. I stiffened at her touch and she withdrew her hand immediately. She stepped away from me and walked toward her grandmother._

_As they walked away, she looked over her shoulder and waved, while saying,_

_"Bye Hero-sama!"_

I stopped remising as I came to the enterance of our hideout. I grabbed Ryuki's left shoulder as I made some some single handed jutsu signs. I heard her gasp as my water prison surrounded her, concealing her noise. I could see that she was confused so I said,

"We're approaching the hideout" She nodded, but her breathing was irregular, aquaphobia? Maybe. She began to fiddle with a purple beaded bracelet she wore around her left wrist and I sent a sharp look in her direction, needing her to be quiet. She nodded once more and she bit down on her lower lip, trying to stay calm. Well, it's not everyday you enter a secret S-class hideout, is it?

I took a deep breath and placed my hand on the canyon wall, causing it to tremble and part neatly, allowing me an accessible enterance. I walked calmly into the dimly lit room, where I could sense my comrades' chakra. I allowed the water prison to fade away and I simply grasped her neck, keeping her still.

"This is the Seven Tailed Jinchuuriki Ryuki, host of Kazura?" came Leader-sama's voice from his usual shadow.

"Hai" I replied, keeping my grip frim around her neck.

"Place her in whatever holding quaters you desire" said the voice, "but first we must restrain her" She gasped as Zetsu placed the chakra restraints around her wrists.

"I say we simply devore her--**she looks delicious**" I swallowed my irritation of the comment, and returned my attention to Ryuki, who tried to pry away my hands. I tightned my grip slightly, a silent way to tell her to stop that.

"I'd refrain from moving if I were you" I said calmly. A gasp left her mouth as my grip subconsciously tightened. I immediately forced it to relax, allowing her air.

"You are dismissed" I then started to move, taking many twists and turns and I then opened and closed the door. I then placed her on the bed gently, not wanting to alarm her.

"You'll be staying here, the door will be locked from the outside, and you are incapable of using your chakra." I explained as she looked around, trying to have her vision adjust, no luck it seemed. I walked out of the room and closed the door.

I leaned against the closed door, glad the hallway was absent because I allowed emotions to play across my face. As I regained my composure, I heard her say sometthing, most likely to herself.

"I...d-don't want to die...!" Guilt stabbed at my insides and I couldn't stop myself from reentering the room, planning on offering some form of comfort. I stepped into the dark room to see her form laying down on my bed. I walked over to her side and pulled an extra blanket out and covered her form with its soft substance. I brushed her hair with my fingers and thought back to what that small girl had called me: _Hero-sama_

"How could I ever be your hero...?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y.Y: the end! sorry it took so long! school's back with a vengence! i'll try to update more often, i promise!


	8. Chapter 8 Beautiful Disater

_**Um...Please Don't Eat Me...**_

Eternal: I know I know, it's been MONTHS since my last update for this story, I'm sorry my dear readers. I had stalled awhile, then i started to write in some notebook, then I lost it and so I had to start over in Word...(sigh) so much of a pain, I need to find a way to wrap this up soon...

Disclaimer: nothing is mine :(

_**.:Chapter 8:.**_

I woke up disoriented, mentally lost in the dark room. I sat up slowly and stretched, my metal restraints clanking together. I brought my hands close to my face so I could see the thick iron wrapped tightly, possesively around my wrists, locking away my chakra. My azure eyes stared at my wrists, as if will could break them.

I slid my legs over the edge of the still made bed, seeing as I cried myself to sleep, ontop of the covers. I suddenly froze. There was warm material around my legs, a blanket, someone was in here? My sandal cladded feet hit the wooden floor and I slowly stood up, wondering if my legs could support me, seeing as my chakra has ceased flowing. I swayed dangerously and gripped the edge of the wooden frame that surrounded the bed. I pushed myself up, attempting to stand on my own--

I crashed onto the floor, my knees hitting first and then my waist and torso, and finally my arms that were by my head. I winced, I couldn't even walk. I didn't know that I depended on chakra so much. I allowed my body to remain on the floor, limp. What's the point of moving? They were going to kill me anyway... The door creaked open, and a single beam of light fell into the room, streatching across part of my body.

"Hey Kisame--"The voice was cut short. "Crap, un!" Was that Deidara? I had kept my eyes closed, in case I needed to appear unconscious. My body was lifted into an upright position and I opened my blue irises slowly.

"Deidara...?" I mumbled, inclining my head to the side to look at him.

"Good you're alive, yeah" he sighed, bowing his head with relief. "Why were you on the floor, hm?"

"...I can't stand..." I mumbled, allowing my hair to fall forward.

"Oh" was all he said before he pulled me into a standing position. My eyes widened and I clutched his arm tightly, using him as a crutch. He wrapped his left arm, the one I was currently holding, around my waist tightly.

"Wha--?!" I yelped, surprised.

"I guess I'll help you until you can" he said, smiling at me. I looked up at him, my eyes threatening to pool over with tears. Some shinobi I am...crying at every turn, being unable to walk, I'm so worthless. I've forgotten my mission's purpose, the village of leaves that sheltered me, I'm nothing but a shell...

_Stop that_

I looked around. Who had said that?

_I did, child_

"Something wrong, un?" asked Deidara, noticing that I was looking around.

"I hear something..." I mumbled. Was it just me or--?

_Come with me, child..._

Suddenly my vision was gone and my body had slackened.

"Ryuki?!"

I opened my eyes sluggishly and found myself lying on a stone floor, the ground cold to my touch. I lifted my head and sat up, looking around confused by where I was.

"This way, child" 

The voice reverbirated around the room, sending small chills down my spine. I stood up and obeyed, slowly walking to where the voice came from. I held my left hand to the wall, dragging it slightly behind me as I went. My breaths came out slightly choppy, my heart was beating faster too. I had an overwhelming sense of dread, that I was going to find out something that I really didn't want to...

My eyes widened when I turned the corner, a gaint iron gate before me. My mouth lowered in surprised and slight fear. I could sense immense, inhuman chakra coming from the gate, I didn't want to venture any further.

"Closer, child" I slowly shook my head, hiding from behind the wall's corner. I couldn't move my legs even if I wanted to. The chakra was overpowering, I couldn't come any closer, it'd crush me.

"I said _closer_"

I was suddenly jerked forward, my limbs wrapped with black chakra. I stumbled forward, and I fought against the bonds, but they didn't budge. I dug my heels into the ground, to slow my speed, but it was as if I didn't do anything. I came to a complete stop right in front of the gate, my face a mere foot from it.

"That wasn't too bad, was it now?" I didn't answer the calm female voice. There was a small chuckle.

"Your human genes conceal my marks, you have yet to tap my power" she said "Interesting..."

"What...are you talking about?" I asked. I could see the outline of a large beast, it resembled a large dog, almost a wolf.

"Your appearence, girl. You look so much like that woman that bore you. Do you follow me so far?"

"What does my mother have to do with anything?" I asked. My chest was starting to tighten.

"It such a shame that you resemble her and wear no mark of mine--"

"Don't you talk about my mother!!" I yelled, my voice echoing. My fists were clenched at my sides, and my eyes were glazed with angry tears, but I didn't will them to fall.

"Oh, still sensative about her, are you?" she asked, slightly humored. "I assumed you would've moved on, forgetting what little memories you had of her---"

"Stop it!!" I screamed, my body shaking with anger. "Stop talking like you knew her! Stop talking as if you know everything! It's your fault she died! It's your fault she's not here!!"

_"Father! Father! Look!" A small version of Ryuki was running down a hallway, an album in her small arms. Her ponytail bounced back and forth as she rushed to her father's study._

_"Look what I found!" she exclaimed, excited. Her wide blue eyes found him sitting at his desk, his back to her._

_"Father, look!" she urged, holding the book up to him. _

_"I found mom!"_

_He looked down at her with his brown eyes, then removed his glasses from his face. He leaned over and pulled the little girl onto his lap._

_"Let's see what you've found..." he murmurred, his deep voice rumbling in her ear. She smiled and pointed to a picture that had a young women beneath a tree, reading a book with a small smile on her face. She had light brown that fell in waves past her shoulders and blue eyes, while she was wearing black pants, a deep violet tank and a Kirigakure headband around her neck._

_"See? That's her! She even wrote her name on it!" Ryuki lifted the corner of the picture, where a signature could be seen: __**Ryu.**_

_"See? 'Cause her name was Ryu, which meant 'Dragon' and I'm Ryu__ki__ and that means 'Dragon' and 'Spirit', Dragon Spirit, 'cause I'm like her! Right, father?" She looked up, expecting to see a happy expresion on his face. Her smiled faultered when she saw a blank look on his face. He was staring at the picture emotionlessly, as if it wasn't there._

_"Father...?" she whispered, unsure._

_"Where did you get this, Ryuki?" he asked calmly, almost coldly._

_"Um...Baa-chan gave it to me. Father, what's wrong?" she asked, tugging on his sleeve lightly. "Are you okay?"_

_"Go to your room and play with your dolls, Ryuki, I have a lot of paperwork to do as the Mizukage"_

_"O-okay..." she slid off of his lap and when she reached up for the book, he stopped her_

_"No, I'll put it somewhere safe" he reasoned. She nodded and walked off cautiously, to her room like a good girl._

_After that night, she didn't see that picture or any others that may have included her mother..._

"Did I jog a few memories?" she taunted.

"Shut up..." My chakra was flaring, pulling at the black bonds around my limbs. 

"Shut up..." My blood was burning with rage and my eyes were narrowed with hate at the caged beast.

"SHUT UP!!" I was surprised at my extreme volume that seemed to shake the walls.

"Oh, angry are you?" she asked

"Wrong..." She seemed to raise an eyebrow

"Oh?"

"I'M DAMN PISSED!!" I yelled, lowering myself into an offensive position and I spread my fingers wide, ready to use my nails that seemed to be legthening into claws. I could feel my canines grow, the tips were past my lower lip. My chakra was whipping around me, as my pupils dialeted into slits.

"There we go" she was smirking now, which only angered me further.

"If you're so damn confident, get out here and take me on, bitch!!" I challenged, almost eager to fight her.

"Rather crude aren't you?" she asked, as if disgusted. "Almost like that blue man--"

I growled and struck the metal bars that confind her. A ringing sound be heard and there were deep gorges from where my claws had made contact.

"Don't fucking talk about him! Fight me and I'll beat you!" I roared, wanting to fight off this anger. I could see black patterns crawling up my skin, burning their path, but I ignored that small pain, my target was the wolf and she alone held my attention.

"Very well, I'll humor you girl..." Black forms seeped through the gate and took the form of a pack of wolves. I grinned, eager.

"Kisame! Kisame!" called Deidara, running out into the main room. "Hell, anyone!" Lucky for Deidara, mostly everybody was in the main room, watching some sort of t.v program.

"What's going on Deidara?" asked Kisame, who wasn't wearing his cloak.

Ryuki jumped into the room, her eyes glowing violet, black spiral marks on her right arm (that was sleeveless) and her nails had legthened into claws, which allowed them to see that she had broken the chakra restraints, her chakra was through the roof.

"Her!!" he answered, avoiding another swing that she took at him.

"I'M DAMN PISSED!!" she yelled. Deidara jumped back avoiding a damaging attack.

"Ryuki, what the hell?!" he asked. The other members had taken the offensive as well. Kakuzu has his threads wrapped around her limbs, halting her movements momentarily.

"If you're so damn confident, then get out and take me on, bitch!!" she yelled again, fighting against Kakuzu's restraints.

"What the fuck did you do to her, Deidara?!" asked Hidan, bewildered at the possessed girl.

"Nothing, yeah! She passed out, then woke up like this!" he explained, wiping the blood off his cheek, where she had gotten him earlier.

"Don't fucking talk about him! Fight me and I'll beat you!!" she yelled, glaring straight ahead.

"Kisame, drain her" instructed Itachi his voice even and conrolled, as usual.

"Already on it" he replied, drawing Samehada from his back. He held the sword tip inches in front of her growling face. The sword slithered as it ate her chakra away. Her growl faded into a whimper, the marks burned back into her porclien skin, her eyes softened into azure and her body fell to the floor, her hair about her face.

"We need to start the sealing" said Itachi. "I'll alert Leader-sama"

There were sighs and huffs as everyone emptied out of the room. Only Deidara and Kisame stayed back, seeing as she was their responsibility. He knelt next to her and his blue hand reached out and touched her face, softly, noticing the tear tracks that stained her cheeks. He looked down at her, as if searching for an answer

"Kisame...?" said Deidara, breaking the silence.

"You might want Kakuzu to check you over, you can't afford to be injuried during the Sealing" suggested Kisame, not looking up at him.

"Right, yeah..." he replied, knowing his real reason for getting rid of him. He nodded and left the room.

Kisame sighed loudly. His mind was spinning, making him dizzy. He's never been emotionally involved with...well anything. Missions, his poor exscuse for a family, his closest relations is the Akatsuki and its members, and that's only to a certain degree.

_Why am I so lost...?_

Her hair looked longer, seeing as it was free from her hairtie, it now fell a good few inches past her shoulders. Her facial expression was a pitiful pained looked, her mouth was slightly parted, her lips lightly chapped.

He placed his hands beneath her and slowly lifted her unsconscious body off the ground and into his firm grasp. He stood up fully and cradled her form close to his chest. With no one else in the room, he felt safer and more able to convey feelings, but it was just his luck that the girl was out cold.

What was he even going on about? He hardly knew the girl. In fact, he knew close to nothing about her. It was just...his heart beat faster when he was closer to her, though he acted like a jerk a majority of the trip, he was protective of her. His face threatened to flush when she was closer, but his Akatsuki mask always came on whenever he felt that way, then he appeared not to care.

What was wrong with him?! Why couldn't this be a cut and dry question?!

Do you like her?

Easy, yes or no?

The stupid organ in his chest cheered "Yes!" but his mind defied and bellowed "NO! Don't be stupid!"

Was love stupid? Was it meaningless? A waste of his life? Should he just tune everything out like Itachi? Or accept it in his own way like Deidara?

...Deidara seemed to like her as well...He could make her smile, make her laugh. All he's ever done was bruise her, frightened her, afterall, he was a monster...

_"Hero-sama!"_ A humorless grin pulled at his mouth when he thought of the little girl. So guillible, so naiive. He looked down at her with his gold eyes, that showed confusion and mental torment. He couldn't really describe her, a wild fire? No, she's wasn't burning all the time. He thought for a moment, and then it came to him:

A beautiful disater. Yes, that's what she was.

He lowered his face close to hers, not really caring what he was about to do. He pressed his blue lips against her pink ones. There was no response to his gesture, of course, she was in a forced slumber, because of him and his sword. His mouth remained on hers for a moment longer and he pulled away. He held her closer to himself, a foolish, selfish idea forming in his mind.

What if he could protect her? Run away? Hell, even return her to Konoha?

Konoha...

He began to grin slightly. He could head out for the Sealing lair, make a late appearance, claiming that Konoha shinobi had ambushed him and taken her. While what really happened was that he returned her to Konoha, safe and sound. Yes, that could possibly work...

Deidara followed the blue man as he left the hideout, with the Jinchuuriki in his possession. Jealousy began to enter his train of thought. If push comes to shove, he can always make this work in his favor. He _was _an artist afterall...

Eternal: REVIEW!! THEN I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER, TRUST ME, TROUBLE IS COMING!!


	9. Chapter 9 NonExistant

_**Um...Please Don't Eat Me...**_

Eternal: chapter 9 people! I am damn proud of this! Though some parts of this story seemed choppy and off-ish, thankfully no one's berated me about it, so here's a chapter for you all for being inhumanely patient with me!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto...

**.:Chapter 9:.**

A strong feeling of righteousness was welling deep in his chest. For once, he was doing the right, for once something good could come from it, something actually good. Her large scroll was strapped to his back, ontop of Samehada, which was closer than he was use to, he wasn't wearing the trademark cloak of Akatsuki. He would return her with her scroll, so she wouldn't get in trouble for not completing her mission, seeing as the scroll still was secure. A honest smile invaded his facial features when he looked down at her quiet form. The wind blew her hair about as they traveled, but she remained undisturbed.

He was doing something right. He was helping another person, he was helping, not harming. He felt stronger with those words, more powerful, more able to protect her. He stared determinedly ahead, wanting to reach his goal before sundown, which wasn't impossible for him.

"Mm..." He looked down at her, slightly worried. He was hoping that she would have stayed unconscious for the entire trip. She groaned again and started to open her eyes. Kisame landed on a nearby branch, waiting for her to come around and explain if need be.

My eyes opened half way and I looked around, confused as to where I was and to what happened. I could feel my body being suspended, so that meant that someone was holding me right? I lifted my heavy head upward and saw Kisame above me.

"Oh..." I mumbled. God, why was I so exhausted? It's almost unbearable...

"Ryuki" he said, pulling me from the sleep that I was aiming for.

"Yeah?" I replied, wondering why he was talking to me. I more concerned with why he was talking and not why he was holding me, which was odd. Probably because I was dead tired and he just happened to be comfortable. He didn't carry on talking though.

"Yeah, Kisame?" I whispered again, looking up at him once more. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I'm taking you back to Konoha"

Everything fell into silence...

"W-what...?" I asked, stunned. He opened his eyes and repeated himself.

"I'm taking you back to Konoha"

"Why...?" I couldn't stop the question from coming out. I know I should've just stayed quiet and allowed him to take me home, no questions asked, but I couldn't go without knowing why at least.

He didn't answer me, but resumed leaping from branch to branch.

"Kisame" I struggled to move myself upward, but either his grip was too firm or my body was too weak. Probably a combonation of the two. I relaxed and looked back up at him, and he was staring ahead, not down at me. He wasn't going to respond. I closed my eyes and sighed,

"Thank you..." I breathed. I laid my head against his chest and fell immediately back into slumber.

--Hours had passed and it became sundown, the warm colors blending with the impending darker ones in the vast sky. Ryuki had failed to wake up the entire time, she simply slept in his hold. This slightly worried Kisame. He had stopped a few times to check her pulse, to see if she was alright, it was normal. He would call her name and it took awhile until she responded, like waking up was a huge effort for her. She was making him worry, this kind of slumber wasn't normal. Was her previous chakra freak out that strenuous?

It was now night, the dark blanket had overshadowed them. He slowed down, deciding that they would rest for the night, in case trouble came, he would need strength for that.

"We're going to stop for the night" She wasn't going to answer him, she hadn't all day, but he felt slightly obliged to talk to her, to make up for the past times when he had lost slight control that had resulted in harm on her part.

He landed in a small clearing and gently set her down. He gathered some wood and ignited it with a weak fire jutsu, usually that was Itachi's job. As the fire crackled to life, he took a seat next to the Jinchuuriki's body. Her form was completely relaxed and she breathed deeply, lost in the world of sleep. A large blue hand slowly reached out and stroked her cheek, which earned him no reaction. He sighed and leaned against the tree that was rooted behind him, closing his eyes, his hand softly holding hers.

There was a sharp crack that shattered the night and Kisame was instantly on his feet, hand on the hilt of Samehada and her scroll was on the ground. His gold eyes were narrowed as he searched the terrain, a growl starting to form. There was a sudden flash and he had to cover his eyes momentarily, the immediate flash made spots appear in his vision. After a moment of blinking in order to see straight, he looked around searching for the attacker.

When he failed to see anyone, a fear struck him hard and fast. He whipped his head around to see where Ryuki's body was suppose to lay and he saw nothing, not even the scroll.

"No..." he breathed, his heart pounding faster. "No!"

**"Ryuki!!"**

Deidara laughed under his breath as he sprinted off with the sleeping girl in his arms, he could hear Kisame's voice echoing throughout the forest. He looked down when he felt Ryuki start to squirm.

"Kisame..." she mumbled, her azure eyes opening slightly. "Kisame...?"

"No, it's Deidara yeah" he told her, sending her a friendly grin.

"No..." she shook her head slowly. "Kisame..."

"It's Deidara" he said again. Her eyes were now part way open and she was starting to move. Her mind was still thickly clouded but she knew something was wrong.

**"Ryuki!!"** Deidara flinched at Kisame's loud volume, it had even startled the birds from the trees. He held Ryuki tightly with one arm while his other hand muched on some clay, which he molded into a bird that grew large enough to transport them. He landed on it's back and began to fly through the trees, and then they gained altitude and they flew above the thick canopy.

"No...no..." she was moving more now, using all of her little strength. Deidara placed her gently on the bird's back and she tried to pull from his hold.

"Everything's fine, yeah. You don't have to worry Ryuki" he smiled slightly when he said her name. She shook her head, while still trying to pull out of his hold, unaware that if she pulled away fully that she would fall.

"Calm down, I'm taking you home, yeah"

"But...Kisame was taking me..." she said, her eyes showing obvious confusion. An idea came to Deidara's mind and he though fast.

"Ryuki...he was lying to you, yeah..." he told her, his voice serious and sad. Liar.

"What..?" she whispered, her confusion even more proment. He nodded solemnly.

"I overheard him bragging about his plan to the other members," he said, weaving his lie into her ungaurded mind. "He said that he would lie to you and lure you into the trap that would kill you"

"No...that's not right..." she muttered, her mind starting to fall back into darkness. She couldn't fight her desprete need for rest.

"Only I love you, Ryuki" he whispered in her ear. "Only me, yeah"

--Kisame was seething with rage as he propelled himself after Deidara's chakra signature, the dirty bastard. He was gripping Samehada so tight that his knuckles had long ago turned white, as he bared his sharp teeth in a scowl. He had never been so angry before. He had never had a concentration of hatered so high. The crisp night air whipped against his exposed skin, seeing as he was wearing his sandels, dark pants, tanktop and arm warmers. The heavy Akatsuki cloak wasn't there to insulate him.

What if she really was sick? He didn't want her to be in the care of that flaky artist.

_"Kisame...thank you..."_

_"Hero-sama!"_

Different memories flooded his thougts at once, but his goal was Ryuki and her alone. Nothing else mattered.

He just wanted her to be happy...

--Dawn was greeting the sky, pushing back the dreary night with it's warm rays, while Konoha's gates drew closer.

Deidara landed in a thicket of trees and placed the sleeping demon host on the soft grass, she didn't stir. He made the bird vanish and he removed the trademark cloak, stuffing it into the nearby bush. Then he removed his hairtie, letting the extra layer of hair fall, and then he tied it back into a low ponytail. He removed his scope and put it in his pocket, then pulled a tan poncho with a collar out and pulled it over his darker clothes. He quickly removed his headband, that would've been a dead give away to who he was. He covered his hands with a light layer of dirst, to camoflage his two extra mouths that rested on his palms, and he smeared some across his cheek, so he would look more farm like and not like an Akatsuki member.

"Help! Help!" he shouted loud enough for the gate gaurds to hear. "Somebody help!" He knelt down and hoisted Ryuki up, scroll and all, so that she was leaning against his shoulder. She didn't stir.

"Ryuki-san!" called out one of the gaurds, who obviously reconized her.. He stopped in front of them and lifted her fully off her feet and started to make his way back.

"Follow me sir, you will have to answer a few questions" he instructed. Deidara nodded, holding back a smirk. This plan was running smoothly.

The white room was instantly filled with people. Medic ninjas were going about runnng tests and taking notes while ANBU members confiscated the scroll checking for any damage. Hatake Kakashi was even there, noted Deidara slightly uncomfortably.

"So what's your name? I'm afraid we've never met" He flinched slightly when Kakashi spoke to him, but he had to keep his cool.

"I'm Iwasawa Daiku" he said, biting back the usual 'yeah' he would've tagged to the end of the sentance, afraid it would give him away.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi" he introduced. "So how did you come across our ninja?"

"She collapsed in our field as I was headin' out. She told me who she was and asked how close she was to Konoha." explained Deidara, trying to dumb his speech down to a farmer's level. "I told her 'not too far' and she started to talk real fast then. Somethin' about escaping and a blue man"

"A blue man?" repeated Kakashi, his noticeable eyebrowed furrowed slightly.

"Yeah, a blue man and then she was out like a light. So, I carried her on over here, seein' as that's where she was headin'." finished Deidara, who was hoping that they're weren't any holes that would unravel his story.

"Kakashi" said the head medic, who was in charge of all of the tests that were going on. "We've got an update"

"Very well"

The doctor took a breath.

"She's very unresponsive. She's hardly moved, but she's physically fine, a little dehydrated but that's it. Her problem is her chakra..." he paused. "Her chakra is very low, almost non-existant"

"How can someone's chakra be non-existant? Everyone has some chakra, even non ninjas" said Kakashi. "Is that even possible?"

"It's possible for chakra to be exhausted to a degree but her chakra is dwindling, like a dying fire. It's the potential reason that she's so unresponsive"

"What happens if her chakra fails altogether?" asked Kakashi

"Is that even possible?" spoke up Deidara.

"That may be possible, and if it does occur, she may never wake up"

"Can we stop it from declining?" asked Kakashi, his voice concerned.

"I'm not sure. I'll need to run a background check on her in case there's any weakness in chakra stability in her family"

"Alright, I'll find out what I can"

Eternal: REVIEW!!


	10. Chapter 10 No Mercy

_**Um, Please Don't Eat Me...**_

Eternal: yes! yes! I'm in the two digits!!

Chapter 10

Shadowed figures stood on the fingertips of a giant statue, a bit in its mouth. It was silent as they stood. They had been waiting for a day already, and two of the members and the Jinchuuriki had failed to show up.

"They aren't on the trails here" said the familiar voice of Zetsu, the eyes and ears of the Akatsuki.

"Then they're traitors" dubbed the strong voice of the shadowed leader. There was a low laugh, and you could almost see the sadistic grin of the infamous Akatsuki leader.

"Head for Konoha." he instructed. "We need the scroll that the girl possessed and..." There was another chuckle.

"...We'll show them what happens to traitors..." He allowed the words to sink in for the other members.

"No mercy is to be shown in any way." he said sternly. "Sympathsizers will be killed. Now go."

"Hai!" They were gone in blurs of black and red.

((in Konoha))

It was getting darker as Deidara walked out of the hospital, he needed to figure out a place to stay. He stopped and held his head with one hand and contemplated his options. He could sneak into a motel room, that would be fairly easy, but he needed to pose as a farmer, maybe he could stake it out in a tree? That always screwed up his back though--

He was tackled sideways by a large blue blur. They were concealed by the side of a building, but Deidara was more concearned with the pissed off sharkman ontop of him, hand around his neck, rather tightly. He wasn't even holding Samehada and he could already note his chakra level dropping. Insane.

"Where is she?!" he barked. His teeth were extremely threatening when he was angry, Deidara noticed.

"Not h-here..." he choked out, grabbing at his hand that was clapsed and crushing his windpipe.

"Thanks asshole, I figured as much" he retorted, bringing his head up and hitting the ground again. He clenched his teeth as his head rattled a bit, being sarcatistic and witty wasn't going to help him.

_"Where is she?"_ he growled, his eyes narrowed into slits. "And don't get fucking smart with me" He loosened his hold, seeing as the blonde's face was turning redish purple. He inhaled greedily and jerked away, taking the opportunity. He coughed for a moment and regained his breath, the gold eyes of the shark nin never leaving him.

His chakra's growing, thought Deidara. He'd have to stop his hatred real soon.

"She's under medical care, yeah" he said honestly, standing up. "She's not well" Kisame stayed quiet, wanting to hear more.

"Something about her chakra being screwed up and that it could kill her, yeah" explained Deidara. He studied Kisame for a moment before sighing.

"Third floor, second window to the right, yeah" He was gone in a blur.

"He'll be the death of her, yeah..." he mumbled, his eyes downcast.

--Kisame lept onto the windowsill's edge and peered through the glass. The room was white and scarce expect for the girl laying in the white bed. He gripped the edge of the window pane and lifted the unlocked window and slid into the room. He stepped like a cat into the stark room, feeling greatly out of place. He looked over at the still girl and his posture relaxed, and his hatred mellowed out. He stepped slowly closer to her, his eyes drinking her in, as if she'd vanish if he blinked.

"Ryuki..." he breathed. He knelt next to the bed and gently held her limp hand. "Ryuki..." He couldn't say anything other than her name. "Ryuki..." He brought her hand up to his lips and said her name again. "Ryuki..."

Her fingers twitched. Kisame noticed the action immediately, and leaned closer to her.

"Ryuki" he called again. "Wake up Ryuki" Her eyebrows furrowed and muscles in her face moved as she fought for consciousness.

"Ryuki!" he breathed, his hope rising. A groan came from her throat and her eyes opened a fraction, then wider as she looked around the room. Her irises landed on him and she whispered,

"Kisame..."

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was in a room, and as I looked around I saw Kisame. My heart fluttered and I smiled softly,

"Kisame..." I whispered. He sighed with relief and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm so glad that you're alright" he said, laughing lightly with relief. I started to smile bit but froze when Deidara's words entered my thoughts.

_"He was just using you, Ryuki, yeah._ _I overheard him bragging about his plan to the other members," he said, weaving his lie into her ungaurded mind. "He said that he would lie to you and lure you into the trap that would kill you"_

_"Only I love you, Ryuki. Only me, yeah"_

Kisame noticed my lack of response and asked quickly

"Are you alright Ryuki? Are you hurting?" He sounded serious, but he was lying wasn't he? Just using me?

"Kisame...can I asked you something?" I whispered, my throat tightening as I forced tears back. My heart was hurting in my chest now. Even if I asked him straight out, how would I know if I got a straight answer? Has he been lying this entire time? The kind gestures, and occasional nice words, through his tough guy appearance?--

"Sure, what is it?" he agreed, taking a place on the bed's edge, looking right at me. I bit on my lower lip and didn't make eye contact. I pushed myself upward, so that I was leaning against the wall behind the bed, my body still strangely weak and unwilling. I inhaled deeply through my nose and asked

"Are you using me?"

It was quiet, and it was all I could do to stay slightly calm. Deidara was right, he was using me. His silence was as good as a yes and that's all I needed--

"Where on _earth_ did you get that idea?" he asked incredulous. I looked up at him quickly, startled at his response.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Why would I use you? Why would I lie to you?" he asked me.

"You're Akatsuki, I'm a Jinchuuriki, you want me for my demon" I reasoned. "It'd make your job easier if you were closer to me"

"You're not just some _job_ to me" he told me. He scooted closer to me, causing the sheets to crinkle in places. My heart picked up pace and volume in my chest.

"You're more than that to me" he said, his hand running through my hair that was free from it's half bun.

Then he kissed me.

My eyes were wide as his lips pushed against mine. He wrapped his arm around my waist and behind my neck, pulling me as close as he could. I found my eyes closing as my arms wrapped around his neck and my fingers found their way into his navy hair. After a moment we pulled away to breathe, both of our faces flushed. He pressed his forehead against my own and closed his eyes, I followed his action, closing mine as well. He shifted and so I was now in his lap, comfortably against his chest. His arm was around my waist while his other was about my shoulders tilting me toward him more. At first I was slightly embarressed but I soon relaxed in his hold, noticing that he was warm and smelled nice.

I couldn't figure out why I was so tired all of the sudden...I couldn't seem to stay awake for no longer than moments at a time...

The door creaked open and Kakashi looked impassively at the scene. The S-class criminal holding the newly turned Jounin, carefully and possesively. He approached the missing ninja cautiously, his Sharingan activated.

"Kisame Hoshigaki" he said. The shark-nin looked at him emotionlessly. "You're to come with me"

"What will happen to her?" he asked, his grip tightening on the girl.

"The kunoichi is of no concern of yours" he replied stoicly. He walked closer and instructed.

"Step away from the girl" Kisame's head was bowed as he held her closer, her hair falling past the front of her shoulder.

"What's going to happen to her?" he asked again, his voice harder.

"I said to step away" he said sternly, drawing a kunai.

"Will she be all right?" he asked, his voice coming close to a growl.

"If you don't move, I'll resort to violence" warned Kakashi, his kunai gleaming dangerously.

"Will she be--" The weapon flew and lodged itself in his shoulder, quickly drawing blood. His left hand slakened slightly but that was all that changed in his demeanor.

"--all right..."

The door slammed open, allowing a group of ANBU to storm in, rushing at the blue ninja and surrounding him, every person armed.

"This is the last time I'll say this. Step away from the girl, Hoshigaki"

The ANBU members advanced and began to pull at his arms in attempt to 'free' the girl. When his grip remained unyielding they sent bursts of sharp chakra into his arms, which loosened his grasp considerably. The pulled the sleeping kunoichi loose and quickly restrained him, his legs bound and his arms behind his back.

"Your death will be decided by tomorrow"

--

Eternal: Oh no! Kakashi caught Kisame! And why did Ryuki wake up when Kisame spoke to her? And the Akatsuki are coming! You want to know what happens next? well then **REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11 Scarred

Eternal: wahoo! another chapter!

**Chapter 11**

I opened my eyes easier this time, even though I was still tired, I felt better. I looked around and saw that I was back in the white bed and Kisame was no longer there

Kisame...My heart fluttered at his name and my insides grew warm. So, he wasn't just using me. He wouldn't go through such lengths to comvince me, when he could've used brute force and harsh words. I pushed myself up against the headboard, looking around to see that the room was absent. I held my poorly wrapped arms up to my eye level, they had been placed on at the beginning of this saga, when Kisame's sword had hit me during our first fight. I tugged the dirty bandages off, gathering into a pile and my scarred epidermis showed itself. My skin had healed but many scars adorn it, weaving pearly line up to my shoulders.

"Oh my"

I looked up from my arms to see a pink haired girl standing in the doorway, a bundle of clothes in her arms.

"Um..." I mumbled "Hi...?"

"Oh my god! I can't believe your awake!" She rushed over and took my pulse, felt my forehead, looked at my eyes and listened to my heart.

"You're fine physically" she commented "so how do you feel?"

"Kind of tired" I answered honestly. "but my body doesn't feel as heavy as before"

"That's good, your chakra state must be getting better" She looked down and saw my arms.

"How did the other medics not notice that?!" she mumbled to herself and she ran a chakra infused hand over my arms, soothing the slight sting.

"Did he do this to you?!" she asked, looking from my arms to my face.

"This happened during our first fight" I explained.

"Oh, I thought that's what he did when he broke in last night"

"What do you mean, broke in?" I asked. He had come to see me, not to break in...

"You were still out cold but he broke in and was holding you captive, but luckily Kakashi-sensei came and took him away--"

"Took him away? Took him where?" I interrupted quickly, my eyes wide.

"Down to the restraining wards, he can't moved either. Tsunade's going to question him and if he has no further use, kill him" she explained carefully, studying my expression all the while. My eyes remained wide and I knew that my face was pale.

"Are you alright Shikami-san?" she asked. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up" She helped me out of the bed even though I could walk, I still stumbled a lot.

I recalled the medic's name to be Sakura, she was on Kakashi shinobi team. She had started a bath for me and brought fresh basic clothes. I scrubbed the days of built up grim off my body, and my skin was red and raw by the time I considered myself to be clean.. I stepped out and felt much refreshed, then I changed into the black pants and navy long sleeved shirt Sakura left for me. I pulled my sandels on once I walked back into the room, to see Sakura waiting for me.

"Chakra is created for physical and mental strength" she said randomly. I nodded. I knew that.

"So I think you woke up because something god happened to you, am I right?" she suggested. I thought back to Kisame's lips on mine, and I fought back a blush.

"Possibly" I answered. She smirked like she saw through my defensive answer and as she turned to leave, she said,

"Kakashi-sensei said he wanted to talk with you, so he'll be up in a moment."

"Alright" I nodded and took a seat on the bed, sitting indian style, my fists under my chin.

Kisame's in the restraining wards, which are still in this building...they were going to kill him if he couldn't be of any use...they were going to kill him...

"Dammit..." I cursed under my breath. I wanted to help him, but here in Konoha I was reconized and could be killed for treason...but I couldn't just leave him--

"Ryuki" I looked up quickly, some wet hair flying back. For a moment I thought it was Kisame, but it obviously wasn't, it was my comrade Kakashi.

"Kakashi" I greeted with a nod. He stood next to my bedside and while avoiding eye contact, he bowed.

"I'm sorry" he apologized. "For making you take this mission in my place"

"I'm sorry for not completing it" I said, bowing as well as I could while sitting down.

"I'm going to take you down with me to help interrogate Kisame Hoshigaki" he said. I was slightly taken aback but I reasoned it out with it was I was his captive, I could verify his words. I got off of the bed and followed Kakashi out of the room, stumbling slightly, but walking effectively all the same.

We traveled down a few flights of stairs, walking beneath the hospital's main floor. No words were exchanged between us and I was noticing te steady decrease in temperature, becoming bitterly cold.

"Why is it so cold?" I asked, frosted clouds coming from my mouth.

"We use it to gain answers faster, the climate affects their train of though and concentration, provokes them to talk more." he explained simply while pulling open a heavy steel door. It creaked open fully and he led me inside, where frost was gathering at the edges of the room.

My eyes widened when they registered that Kisame was the pale form against the wall. He was against the wall, his legs were tied together and arms were behind his back while his head was lowered. I could see that his mouth and eyes were covered and his restraints were heavier and stronger then what we usually used. His sword was obviously vacant, leaving him unarmed.

"Kisame Hoshigaki" said Kakashi, his voice stern, startling me slightly. He moved slightly in response to his name.

"Your mouth piece will be removed and you're going to answer our questions" He nudged me forward, silently telling me to go forward. I nodded and willed myself to approach the tied blue man cautiously.My heart started to beat faster as I got closer to him. I wanted to help him so badly...but I couldn't with Kakashi here...

I knelt in front of him and slowly reached for the fasten that resided behind his head. He stiffened once he heard me come closer, I could sense his discontent at my closeness, he couldn't tell who I was. I held my breath subconsciously as I fiddled with the piece, once I pulled it away he growled at me, which I flinched in response.

"Kisame" I breathed softly as I pulled away to return to Kakashi's side. His growl instantly melted into a whimper and his eyes seemed to widen beneath his blindfold.

"Is the Akatsuki planning to infiltrate konoha?" demanded Kakashi.

"I don't know" he answered

"Do you plan to capture the nine tailed fox and the seven tailed wolf?" My eyes widened, the had done a background check on me.

"No"

"What do yo mean no?" asked Kakashi, unsatisfied with his anser. "The Akatsuki's goal is to capture all of the tailed beasts, correct?"

"I mean 'no' because I'm not after the beasts, but yes the Akatsuki are after the Jinchuuriki" explained Kisame with a sigh.

"You're talking like you're not apart of their orginization" said Kakashi, picking up on the way he was phrases.

Kisame was quiet.

"Answer me. Are you or are you not apart of the criminal orginization Akatsuki?"

He didn't answer.

"Your silence will be taken as agreement, reimbursing your crimes and death sentance" warned Kakashi. I bit the inside of my lower lip, silently praying that he would say something that would teter him away from death--

BOOM!!

The floor shook, tilting me to the wall which I grasped for support, my knees shaking.

"Wh-what was that?!" I yelped. An earthquake?! Atack?! Explsion?!--

My eyes widened at who's name came to mind. Deidara...He was still here in Konoha...

"The Akatsuki! The Akatsuki are invading Konoha!!" shouted somebody. "All shinobi to the front gates!!"

Kakashi and I both reached for the door but he stopped me.

"I don't want you out there. Restrain Kisame and find shelter"

"But Kakashi--!" He had already left. "...I want to fight..." I swallowed and looked away from the closed door to Kisame's still form. I took a deep breath and jogged over to his side then I knelt down beside him, feeling small compared to his large stature.

"Are you alright?" I asked him gently, looking uo at his blinded eyes. I stayed on my knees and reached up to to removed the cloth about his eyes. It fell away and he blinked a few times before looking down at me. I looked away, feeling insignifigate before the large man.

"I'm fine" I looked over at his shoulder wound, grazing it gently with my fingertips.

"What happened here?" I asked, squinting to see the full extent. It was a good size but not terribly deep, it would most likely leave a scar...

"Kunai" he said "From Kakashi when he caught me with you"

"How come you didn't avoid it?" I asked, pushing healthy chakra to my fingertips to ease the sting.

"If I had moved, they could've hit you by accident" he mumbled sheepishly, a light blush skimming across his face. I fumbled with his restraints, my face flushed with embarressment or from being flattered or flusterd or something or other. I sent a blast of chakra ito the lock and it cracked open, allowing me to dismantle his binds. His arms fell to his sides and he pulled the weights around his legs, throwing them across the room, clacking against each other as they flew.

"Um..." I took a deep breath to calm my skittish nerves. "t-thank you..." He looked at me and I stumbled over my next words.

"Y-y'know...for p-protecting me an' all..." I mumbled while pushing some of my slightly damp hair back, avoiding eye contact.

"I'll suffer any wound for you" he told me softly, pulling me to him gently. My eyes were wide as he held me to his chest, where I could hear his heart beating steadily. My face was viberant by now and my pulse was erratic, pounding against my ribcage threatening to break free from my chest--

BOOM!!

"We've got to leave" He told me.

--((End of ch11!!)--

Eternal: REVIEW!!


	12. Chapter 12 Apprentince

_**Um...Please Don't Eat Me...**_

Eternal: Closer to the end people! So close! and so you know, I believe in the Tobi-is-Obito theory!

**Chapter 12**

BOOM!!

The building shok again and I flinched, hiding my face in Kisame's shirt in the process, while his grip tightened.

"We've got to leave" he said "They'll find us here" I nodded in obvious agreement.

"Hopefully everyone will be too busy to notice you" I said while getting up and pulling the heavy iron door open with a loud creeeaaaak. I looked back to see Kisame making some hand signs, then slamming his hands on the ground causing a puff of smoke to appear, and then Samehada was back in his grasp.

"Why are the rest of the Akatsuki members here?" I asked him as we started to jog up the flights of stairs, warmth returning to our senses. "Do they still want my demon?" I guessed.

"You're demon, me and Deidara" he answered. "We're a package deal" I rolled my eyes with sarcasm and irritation, I was about sick of being known for my demon.

"They consider us traitors and want us dead so that we can't leak any secrets" he explained.

"Sounds fun" I remarked.

I pushed opened the hospital doors and a battlefield greeted us. My eyes widened as blood and fire danced across my gaze. Buildings were burning, children were running with their parents, crying and scared while dead bodies decorated the scenery. My blood had run cold from shock as tears started to prick my eyes. I took a deep breath, forcing the tears away while my blood became hot with anger.

"I want you to stay out of this, Ryuki" instructed Kisame, his hand on my shoulder. "I don't want you to get hurt"

"No" I said, my eyes glaring ahead of me. These people had hurt innocent civilians, children and elderly who couldn't fight or didn't know how to do so. They took advantage of them, hurt them, made them cry, killed them.

"I will not stay out of this, I'm going to fight" I said, my fists clenched. I looked around, my blue eyes landing on a dead shinobi, but he had most of his gear on. I rushed to his side, gave up a small prayer for him then removed him of his weapons. I put on the kunai holster around my right thigh and secured the weapons pouch to my waist.

"Ryuki" I looked up at Kisame's face, fighting adreniline starting to pump through me.

"Yeah?" I asked. I really should get going with energy before it runs out and I crash.

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Be careful" I nodded.

"You too" Then we headed in different directions.

I jumped from branch to branch and then moved to rooftops, seeing as I could see more clearly without the leaves or branches in my way. I jerked when I heard a scream and I looked down into the streets to see an Akatsuki cloak and some crying children and a mother.

"Please! Give me back my baby!" she begged.

"Sorry bitch, this brat's gonna be Jashin-sama's sacrifice." he snided.

"Moooooommy!!" cried the little girl, reaching for her mother, her face blotchy and red from crying. My eyes narrowed as the jerk laughed at the little girl, while stepping onto some red symbol he drew on the ground.

Before even considering anything I leapt to the ground and kicked the guy right in the gut, sending him backwards, out of the symbol. I jumped forward and grabbed the small girl who reached for me in return. I pulled her from his grasp and ran her back over to her mother, who cried with relief at her safety.

"You've got to get out of here, find a safe spot or something, these are S ranked criminals--" I was forced to stop talking when someone's foot forced me to the ground. The little girl let out a yelp and tried to come toward me.

"No, run!" I told her, while guy applied more pressure to my spine. The mother took the girl by the hand and pulled her away without any hesitation.

"You just let my fucking sacrifice run off you whore" he stomped on my back . "You plan to take her spot, bitch?" He lifted his foot, probably to bring it back down but before he could I created a huge updraft, teterring his balance. I got up as fast as I could and turned to face him, kunai in hand.

I made the wind whip around me, creating something of a mini tornado and a whole lot of pressure. The grass around me was pressed to the ground from the force, and my hair was starting to come loose from its hairtie's hold. That didn't matter.

"You bitch" he cursed while sitting up. He seemed to like calling me that. I pulled out a couple more kunai and launched them at him, one stuck in his chest dangerously close to his heart, while he deflected the others with scyth.

"You're gonna fucking regret that, whore" he growled while tugging the kunai from his chest and tossing it to the side. He stormed toward the symbol that was drawn on the ground and I knew for some reason that I shouldn't let him get close to it.

I riled up the wind again, forming a protective wall around me and I stood between him and the symbol. I grabbed random weapons from the pouch and dropped them, allowing the wind current to pick them up and spin around me.

"Whatcha gonna do? Throw them at me?" he taunted, as if they wouldn't work. I glared and sent a barrage of weapons at him, impaling his body full force. His chest, arms, stomach legs, all but his head.

I panted slightly, worried, seeing as he was still standing upright. Blood seeped through his wounds, staining his clothes, that was normal. The only thing that gave me shivers was that he was starting to smile...and laugh.

"I'll give you points for being forward, brat" he laughed, tugging some of the weapons from himself and dropping them onto the ground.

I was suddenly against the side of a house, the scyth at my neck. My face paled and my eyes widened. I reached with my left hand for the weapons pouch but he shook his head and pulled a kunai from his stomach and stabbed my hand to the wall.

I screamed with the sudden burning pain and he continued laugh at me. I tried to pull away, but the scyth was at my neck, wedged into the wall as well, and my hand was pinned. Blood was pouring from my hand, staining the wood red while tears fell from my eyes.

"Aw, does it hurt?" he taunted. He rumaged around my bag and took out a clean kunai. he licked the blade and stabbed my other hand. I screamed again and more tears rushed down my face, as my eyes closed in pain.

"What music" he said. He cupped my chin and licked some of my tears away. I squirmed as best as I could, but one wrong twist and I could slice my own throat. I riled up the wnd, but the air stung my hands and all it accomplished was pushing my hair in my face. He grabbed a handful of hair and tilted my head up, exposing more of my neck, which skimmed the scyth's blade lightly.

"You've caused alot of hell for us, bitch" he told me. I didn't say anything, my fighting adreniline was slowing down. "I should slice you open and sacrifice you to Jashin-sama--"

_**BOOM!!**_

Dirt was upturned, nearby buildings demolished, fire starting on the edges of grass and there was alot of smoke. Hidan grabbed his scyth from my neck, allowing me to relax lightly and catch my breath. I took a few deep breaths and I heard him say

"Tobi! Finish her would you! Little shit..." he called out. My breathing hitch and I tried wiggling my hand, but it screamed in protest. I moved myself and gripped the handle with my teeth and started to pull. It was about as painful as the stabbing was but I kept pulling, twisting my head so to loosen it from different angles. With another hard tug, I pulled the bloodied knife out and dropped it to the ground, gasping slightly at the red hole in my hand.

"Tobi's sorry Prisoner-chan" I looked up to see a guy with an orange mask a few feet in front of me. My back was against the wall, halfway kneeling with one hand pinned. I was stuck.

He pulled out a kunai that caught light and gleamed, which caused my pulse to race more as I tried to wiggle my right hand, though it was still pinned, I had to gaurd with my left. He hesitated but then rushed toward me. I closed my eyes and held my arm in front of me, a pathetic shield.

I heard a grunt and I slowly opened my eyes to see Deidara in front of me halfway kneeling, at my level.

"D-Deidara...?" It then hit me that I was unharmed, apart from my hand. I turned my attetion to the said hand and pulled the kunai free, then turned my attetion to Deidara.

"D-Deidara...s-senpai...?" asked the person. Deidara fell fully to his knees and then backwards, bumping against me.

"Deidara...!" I whispered, my voice cracking slightly. I moved to the side a bit so I could see him. His face was lightly coated in dirt and soot from his explosions that he had been setting off, some blood speckled his blonde hair but what made me freeze was the kunai that was lodged in his chest. Blood was already soaking his poncho, instead of the familiar cloak, and he was breathing harshly.

I touched his cheek slightly with my bloodied hand and he cough roughly, some crimson liquid flying past his lips. His blue eyes opened halfway and he looked up at me and grinned.

"Y-you're...awake..." I nodded, my eyes tearing up.

"Yes..."

"You're...alright..."

"Yes..." I nodded again. He gave a weak laugh.

"And I'm...dying...aren't I..?" he asked, locking eyes with me. I bit down on my lip and the tears started to spill again.

"Why'd you have to go and do that, Deidara?!" I asked him, my voice wavering and cracking. He shrugged and pulled the kunai out with a groan and a wince. He dropped it beside him and relaxed, leaning against the wall and myself.

"Sounded good...at the time..." he answered.

"But now you're dying...!" I cried. He moved himself so that he was laying down, part of his upper half on my lap. Tears continued falling as I stroked his hair with my bleeding hands, but he didn't mind.

_"Yes! Someone else who appreciates art, yeah!" My face heated up dramatically as he continued to snuggle. He then laughed and I looked at him from the corner of my eye._

_"You're cute, yeah" he commented, while pulling me into his lap and resting his head on top of mine._

I sniffed as I started to recall moments.

_"I've decided to make Ryuki my apprentince, yeah!" he said happily while I looked at him in shock._

_"Because I share your view on art?" I asked to clarify._

_"Excatly, yeah!"_

"Deidara..." I asked.

"Hm?" he mumbled, his eyes closed. I remained quiet, wondering how to phrase my next sentance.

"You risked your life...to protect your apprentince..." I said. He grinned.

_"You made that?" I asked while watching the puppy chase its tail._

_"Both of us. My Kekkai Genkai and your chakra, yeah" he explained, while letting the puppy run on the tabletop. I watched it with awe and I looked over at Deidara when I heard him laugh._

_"What's so funny?" I asked, diverting my attention from the clay puppy. His laugh dimmed down to a soft chuckle and I poked him in the shoulder, wanting to know why he was laughing at me. He simply shook his head as Kisame entered the room again._

"I did, didn't I?" he said, giving a weak laugh. "Glad I can...die, with some pride..." I shook my head, tears falling faster.

"I don't want you to die!" I choked out, closing my eyes to stave off some of the waterworks. "I don't want you to die..." my voice squeeked again. His blue eye looked at me softly, and he pulled himself up using my shoulder and rose to my face level.

"I know you like Kisame..." He pressed his mouth against mine. When he pulled away he gasped.

"But I love you...too..." His eyes dulled as his body slackened, falling into my lap.

Dead.

"D-Deidara s-senpai..." I looked up to see the mask guy from before, I had forgotten about him.

"I-I-I killed s-senpai..." he muttered, his hands at the sides of his head. "I killed senpai...!" His voice was wavering and I could hear him sniffing. Then he was full out crying.

"T-Tobi is a bad boy! T-Tobi is sorry, senpai!" he cried.

I looked down at the dead man in my lap, his blue eye still staring blankly ahead. I couldn't seem to stop crying, this was a criminal, a bad person, but he treated me like a friend once we got past the differences. I rubbed some of the tears away, leaving a red mark from my hand across my cheek.

"Ryuki!!" I looked up to see Kisame running toward me.

"Are you alright--" He stopped talking when he saw Deidara. He stared for a moment before coming over and pulling Deidara off of me, and laying him gently on the ground, his arms by his side, and he closed his eye. Now he looked as if he was sleeping.

Kisame turned his attention to me once I stood up. He made a slight motion, opening his arms further and I all but fell into his hold, sobbing. He held me tightly and whispered sothing words to me as I cried for my lost friend.

Eternal: _**REVIEW!! DO IT IN DEIDARA'S MEMORY!!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Sleep

_**Um...Please Don't Eat Me...**_

Eternal: tada! trhe next chapter my friends!!

Disclaimer: Ryuki's mine and that's all... : (

Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part of it all is there's no one else to blame

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
And needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Ouch, I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am no where else to be found  
Yeah, I think I might break  
Lost myself again and I feel unsafe

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
And needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe...

me

-Sia  
Colour the Small One

.:私達の永久に最愛デイダラ:.  
.:our forever beloved deidara:.

(not) living proof  
that no artist  
is truly appreciated  
during his own lifetime

we're going to remember  
as long as there's someone to

for what reason could we forget?  
we must remember  
so his masterpiece  
remains forever,  
imprinted in millions of hearts  
and unforgotten  
forever  
the perfect angel

Eternal: sorry, had to put that in here, it belongs to slack-jawed cheese hugger

**Chapter 13**

The tears burned fast and hot down my cheeks as sobs tore through my throat and I hiccuped occasionally. Kisame's big body was a wall of comfort, my hands clenching the front of his shirt tightly, his arms around me, pressing me to him, his own head bowed. He didn't say much, a 'shhhh' maybe once in awhile, but there was a curtain of salty tears over my blue eyes that wouldn't go away. Every time I blinked they fell further down my cheeks, curving under my chin and my nose was starting to run. My hands were bleeding still and crying in pain as well, seeing as they were clenched tightly around the loose fabric of Kisame's shirt, which was probably red as well thanks to me.

Damn it...why am I always so easily pushed to tears? Why am I so soft? Did my shinobi training mean nothing? I wasn't suppose to show or feel emotion, in order to fulfill the missions more fluently. I pressed my forehead to his chest, clenching my teeth together in an atempt to stave the waterfall I was soley producing. This makes no sense! Am I not a shinobi?! I shouldn't be this weak, or sensative! Must I always be so empathetic?

The wind was whipping around due to my overflowing emotions. It always did this, another reason why Kirigakure disregarded me. I knew my eyes were silver, as they usually got when I used alot of wind. I remember the other kids making fun of me or ignoring me because I scared them. I always tried so hard to please everybody, but obviously no one cared for my effort.

_"You're Ryuki Shikami?" asked the silver haired copy nin. I looked up from signing my citizen and shinobi papers, my blue eyes wide from surprise._

_"Y-yes" I answered._

_"I'm Kakashi Hayate. I nice to meet you Ryuki" There was a smile in his eye and I smiled in return, the first time in a long while._

_"Nice to meet you too"_

"What's wrong with me...?" I squeeked, not expecting an answer.

"Nothing's wrong with you" he answered. I looked up at him, my voice abandoning me. I wanted to tell him so much right then. About Kirigakure, my family, what I thought, what I was thinking, what I was told I was, how I was scared, confused about everything that was going on. I just wanted to spill everything out, let it all run like my tears.

"Come on..." he murmurred. "We need to get out of here"

"But escape isn't that easy" said a monotonous voice. I felt my insides freeze.

"Correct, Kisame?" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. My eyes stayed wide with shock, please god tell me it wasn't the ex-leaf ninja Itachi.

Before I could blink, my wind moved me to the other side of Kisame, his backside for the time being.

Just as a sword was launched forward, entering my stomach.

"You sensed my attack?" It sounded like a statement again. I didn't really focus on his words. My eyes were currently silver and wide, my pupils dilated. I didn't know that he was going to attack, I just heard him and my instinct screamed at me to get in front of him.

_"Happy now, child?"_ asked Kazura, the blasted bijii inside of me._ "I've given you the chance, you've saved your loved one, be happy"_

The sword twisted and I cried out, eyes closed in pain.

"Ryuki!" yelped Kisame, turning around. He growled when he saw the blade protruding through my back, a few inches away from my spine. I coughed harshly, blood crawling down my chin as I glared at the Uchiha in front of me, his expression unreadable. I whipped the wind up around and sent a wind-punch at him, which he took without flinching.

"Itachi!" shouted Kisame, drawing his Samehada from his back. He swung his sword and it hit the ground where the red eyed shinobi once was, leaving a crater in its wake. I dropped to my knees, pulling the sword out slowly. I know they always say something about if you get stabbed you shouldn't pull it out, but I couldn't fight with a sword in my gut. I was breathing harshly and it hurt so bad, my stomach, my hands, everything, but I had to do something. With a sharp cry I stiffled by clenching my teeth, the sword was free from me.

I gasped for my breath, the air I had riled stung the wound but I shakily pushed myself to a slouched standing position, bloodied hands on my knees to support me. I looked up through half lidded eyes to see flashes of blue and black hitting each other again and again.

Kisame called out a jutsu and the area became flooded with water, rushing over my head easily. I kicked and squirmed, almost gasping from the pain from my movements and the water stinging my injuries. My eyes were closed and my lips were pressed tightly together in order to hold onto all the air I could. There's no way my body could take this...

_Hero-sama...! Kisame...!_

Kisame POV

My teeth were bared at my partner as I launched forward, Samehada eagerily at the ready. I swung my sword, leaving a crater in the ground that should've been Itachi, but he had dodged it easily. Everything in my vision was turning red as I chased after him, the prodigy of this village.

I used jutsu after jutsu on the younger person, but he either evaded or countered them. I moved my hands furiously, determined to make this battlefield my advantage. Water pooled from everywhere, flooding to the treetops.

"Your moves tend to cause a lot of attention" he said, one of the things he always told me.

"Shut up" I growled. I made more katas and my sharks appeared, targeting Itachi. He copied my movements and his sharks null and voided my attack.

"You couldn't have been more careless Kisame" he said. I growled again and sent another water jutsu his way, which he simply countered.

"How long can the average person swim, Kisame?" he asked. I glared at him, what kind of question was that?

"You're saying that you don't know? That's a change of pace." I sneered.

"Their ability to stay afloat would be considerably more difficult if they were injured, correct?" It was phrased like a question but his tone of voice made it a statement.

"What's with these questions Itachi, you know the answers so why are you asking?" I asked him.

"You obviously don't know the answer." he said "Kisame"

What was he going on about? I could swim very well, but when I was hurt it was obviously harder, but unless my legs were ruin I could still manage. I looked down at myself to double check that he hadn't crippled me in any way, shape or form. Nope, I was still intact.

He was suddenly before me, eyes locked with mine while saying.

"The _girl_ Kisame. The _girl_ "

I was suddenly pulled into a dark world, thanks to Itachi's Mangekyo. My arms were up in a cross like state, and I couldn't move. I looked down at the smaller person and growled. He simply stared at me for a moment then stepped to the side.

"For the next 72 hours you will see the different deaths you have caused the girl"

Back to Ryuki POV

The water suddenly vanished after what seemed like an eternity and I was no longer floating, but dropped on my back side ungracefully, coughing up water and gagging. I let out a strangled cry from pain and from my previous fear of death. I gasped to catch my breath, and my arms wrapped around my middle, to smother the pain and stop some of the bleeding. I curled into a protective huddle, teeth clenched again to hold back my small cries.

After a few moments of recooperating and not being attacked, I decided to force myself up onto my elbows, looking around the area, pushing my wet hair back out of my face. I looked around, immediately noticing Kisame's large figure, but he wasn't standing. I coughed loudly again and it took a moment for my eyes to register the distance. He actually wasn't that far away, so I moved to my knees and brought one leg up at a time, eventually standing. I was already panting with the simple action, dammit.

My legs felt like led as I trudged over to Kisame's form. I didn't see Itachi anywhere, did he leave us to die, thinking he didn't need to check if we died or not? I guess that's lucky for us, we can make a getaway.

"K-Kisame...?" my voice asked, cracking at the strain. The blue man moved slightly, tilting his head toward me. He was in a slight huddle, not so compact like mine was, but a loose copy of it. I dragged my feet closer to him and collapsed next to him, my body protesting against another step.

"Kisame..." I whispered, my throat raw. He moved slowly upward, breathing hard and he was looking at me as if I was a ghost.

"Are you alright?" I asked him softly, reaching out with my bloodied hand toward him, water dripping from my skin. I touched his arm lightly, my fingertips barely touching him, and he continued to stare at me, as if I was completely foriegn. He reached out and touched my cheek, his gaze unblinking.

"R...Ryuki...?" he asked. I touched the hand that was touching me, looking right him.

"Yes, I'm here" I tod him, confused by his behavior. He moved closer to me, then wrapped his arms around my waist, hiding his face in my shoulder.

"72 hours" he told me. "Of your death...over and over again...they were all different but they were all my fault..." I could feel his hands tightening around the loose material of my standard Jounin shirt, as he closed his eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry..." he said. "I'm sorry I've hurt you...I'm sorry I make you cry...I'm sorry..." I flinched and breathed sharply when his hand grazed the exit wound that the sword left at my back.

"I'm sorry...I'm still hurting you..."

I wrapped my arms around the Ex-Seven Swordsman when he tried to pull away from me, holding him close, not letting go.

"No...it doesn't hurt...you don't hurt me and I'm not gonna die!" I told him, even though my body said otherwise.

"I'm exhausted" he commented. I laughed slightly

"Me too. I bet you a dollar I can't even stand up" I challenged.

"I can hardly sit up" he responded, a grin in his voice.

"72 hours will do that to a peson" I joked.

"No kidding" he chuckled.

We moved so that Kisame was laying down on his back and I folded my arms over his broad chest and rested my head on them, while my legs were bent slightly toward me, crossed lightly at the ankles. He arm was wrapped around my waist, making sure I couldn't leave him, while his other arm was behind his head, acting as a pillow. Just as I was on the brink of sleep I had one more thing to say.

"I love you..." I whispered, my eyes back to their blue shade and closed.

"I love you too" And then we slept.

**T H E E N D**

**Epilogue Next Chapter! Is Important For The Next Story I'll Release!!**

**As Usual...R E V I E W!**


	14. Epilogue

_**Um...Please Don't Eat Me...**_

Eternal: this is the Epilogue for my next series _Bring The Rain_ it's going to be told in third person, a tougher thing for me heh heh If anyone asks questions about it like 'what the hell?'

No flames about this story or the next, cause your flames will be used to cook my s'mores lol

I may type out random scenes of this, other times Ryuki will be narrating, alright? Good cause you don't have a choice lol

Disclaimer: I only own what's mine and you own that rotting casserole in the back of your fridge ha lol

Naruto's owned by the proper people, which isn't me :(

**Epilogue**

We escaped from the Konoha hospital once we had the chance and were well enough, but we didn't have a destination. It was fun just traveling around with no purpose, when the weather was holding up at least, because walking through a sandstorm in order to get to the next town was not fun at all.

So we had plenty of time to talk, being in a whole master-slave relationship like it was in the beginning obviously wasn't cutting it. He even removed the Shackle Jutsu, though I had forgotten about it for a long while. Traveling gave us a chance to get to know each other better, we spent a lot of the time just asking random questions, it was fun.

"So..." started Kisame. It was his turn to ask the question. I looked up at him expectantly as we traveled through Suna's desert.

"What's...your favorite color?" he finally asked, looking down at me. I thought for a moment and answered.

"I like a lot of colors, but...I really like the color blue..." I answered, looking back up at him. His eyes were kind of wide with some sort of shock and before I could blink he had me in a tight embrace from the back. He nuzzled my neck and hugged me to the point of squeezing me to death.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

In the end we ended up settling down in Kirigakure, ironic huh? The place were I was thrown out of and the home which he ran away from. The citizens looked at Kisame strangely but I blended in with the crowd, nobody remembered me. It turns out that my father, the Mizukage, had died of a heart attack, due to overworking himself, which always a bad habbit of his.

We ended up building a small house on a patch of land that a farmer was selling for a cheap price. Kisame had no problem lifting the heavy wood and hammering it all together, but he did need help with blue prints and layouts. I insisted on helping even though he protested, stating that it was a man's job. When I would reason back that I could help him read the prints he would take my scarred hands in his own and rest his forhead against mine, contemplating. He would look at my hands then up to my arms, decorated with pearly scars, and agree with me as long as I didn't hurt myself.

At the end of a long day he would carry my tired body, on the edge of sleeping, on his back, back to the little inn we were staying at until we could finish the house.

xxxxXXXXXxxxx

We took a fake last name at the wedding, as to not raise suspision. I did find it odd that the ANBU left Kisame alone, it was proabaly because he didn't wear his headband anymore, neither did I. Instead we wore gold wedding bands on our ring fingers, simple, not expensive or intricat.

Mr and Mrs Kisame Tsukimaru.

xxxxXXXXXxxxx

That's how we spent the first four years, as a happy couple. Then in the fifth year, I got pregnant. Kisame just about fainted after I told him what the doctor said, but then he got happy, proud and excited all at the same time. Picking me up and spinning me around in his joy.

Nine months later, in the damp conditions of March, the seventeenth to be accurate, I gave birth to a baby girl, to whom we gave the name Reira. The hours of labor were, well, laborous, and my wind had caused such an updraft that the doctors had trouble working. I had refused from using my wind, trying to blend in as much as possible but when my moods got crazy you better run for cover.

It was only a month later when things started to go back downhill...

It was a normal night, we had finished dinner and were sitting on the couch with little Reira in my arms, making little baby noises and laughing. Her hair had started to show up as blue fuzz, and her eyes were big, warm, and golden, while her skin was porclien.

We talked lightly but mostly sat in each other's company, my head on his shoulder and his arm around my waist, eyes closed.

"Sorry to ruin this picture perfect moment, Kisame-sama" We both flinched at the voice, Kisame was already on his feet in front of me, Samehada in his hand.

From the shadows came a person donning the Akatsuki cloak, but the color scheme were different from Kisame's old cloak. Instead of black with red clouds it was black with neon purple clouds.

"What do you want?" growled Kisame.

"Please calm down Kisame-sama" the boy said. He had white hair that fell over his right eye, covering that half of his face. There was a flash and I was pinned to the ground, arm behind my back and kunai at my neck, while I could hear Reira crying in another part of the room. A growl came from my own throat, I let myself get sloppy over the years, hardly practicing and whatnot.

"Release them!" shouted Kisame, the Samehada inches from the boy's face. I looked up at him and he smirked.

"Nothing will happen to them if you listen to us Kisame-sama" he said, his hands up in front of him, sugesting peace, but I knew it was a farce.

"We've restarted the Akatsuki" he said. Kisame's growl never faded and his glare increased. "And we need a previous member for advice and skill"

"Hell no" he spat.

"Oh don't worry, we're not after the Jinchuriikis, you're girl will be safe" he explained, offhandedly. "But if you don't agree with us..."

The kunai was pressed closer to my neck and they gripped my hair, pushing my face to the ground. I could hear Reira crying, and I could feel my anger rising.

"Don't you dare use me as bait" I seethed at the shinobi whose face I couldn't see.

"Oh that's fine, we'll let you refuse being the bait, you'll still have to be restrained."

The third shinobi flitted to the side of the guy with white hair, Reira in his grasp a kunai to her small pale neck. Her mouth was open while crying filled the air.

"If you're not the bait, then she is" I riled the wind and I knew my eyes had changed to silver, there's no way in hell that they're hurting my baby! The loose papers had started to fly around and the picture frames were rattling.

"Ryuki!" I froze when Kisame snapped at me.I looked over at him as well as I could, from my face being smashed to the floor. I couldn't see his face very well, but his words were clear.

"I'll go." he agreed. "No harm comes to them. At all" he warned the white haired boy.

"Agreed." he said. "Thank you Kisame-sama"

The white haired boy opened the door and stood to the side.

"My name is Yukimaru" he said. "After you Kisame-sama"

The shinobi released me and Reira was put in my arms, and they flitted out the door. Kisame turned around and knelt down in front of me, his forehead against mine.

"Kisame.." I choked. He pressed his lips against mine, pushing as much passion as he could to me, and I him. He pulled away after Yukimaru cleared his throat. He leaned down and kissed Reira on her blue head, she had quieted down once I was holding her.

"I'll be back okay?" he whispered to me, stroking my cheek with his hand. "You can wait for me, can't you?" he asked despretely.

"Of course..." I whispered back. "I'll wait forever" He kissed me lightly one more time and stood up, following Yukimaru out the door.

Reira began to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Watch out for the next series: ****Bring The Rain**

**Review!**


End file.
